Junjou High
by NowakiStar
Summary: Misaki, Takahiro, Hiroki, Usami Akihiko and Haruhiko, Nowaki, and Shinobu all end up going to the same High School. AU. Rated T for sexual stuff.
1. You

_Random High School-ish Fanfic. Sorry for any OOC. (And Misaki is only going to be a year younger, and their parents haven't died yet… Same with Nowaki. I kind of had to so that they'd all be together.)_

_**Warnings: T.**__ Though there is BL (boys' love) or guy-on-guy. If that disturbs you, don't read._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**_

"Hurry up, Akihiko," Haruhiko said, banging on the bathroom door for a second time. He knew what his brother was doing. He was still in the shower, thinking up his next story. This happened every morning. And when Haruhiko finally got to shower, the hot water would be all used up.

Amazing the door opened to reveal a still tired, and very pissed off Usami Akihiko.

"You wouldn't be soo tired if you actually slept at night." Haruhiko remarked, earning a glare from his brother.

But today, was the first day of a new year of school. And Akihiko ignored him, instead of punching him like he normally might have. Haruhiko happily skipped past him, ready for his own shower.

"Boys, settle down will you?"

Misaki ducked as his brother launched another cheerio at him with his spoon. Both of them were in good moods, even though summer break had ended. In truth they were slightly happy it had ended. It meant going back to school and seeing their old friends so of course they were happy.

"Settle," their mother warned again, and both began to actually eat their breakfast. Every once in awhile, a cheerio would end up hitting the other in the face. But only when their mother wasn't looking.

Hiroki was sitting on his porch when Usami pulled up. Akihiro was kind enough to drive him to school. It shouldn't have surprised Hiroki, since they'd been best friends for many years and did live beside one another. But it always made Hiroki happy when the other boy did something for him. He was just _too_ kind.

"So, what did you decide for the story?" Hiroki asked. It was a common question, and somehow neither was ever bored by its answers.

"The boyfriend dumps her, she kills herself."

"But it can't end that way," Hiroki protested, "There has to be something more to it. At least a message in it all."

"There is: Love sucks." Usami sighed. He was probably thinking of Takahiro again.

"There are other people out there, you know." Hiroki tried, wondering just how hard he could hint that he secretly loved the other boy. There was no way he could do it. Never. Not if he wanted to stay close to his friend.

"Ah huh," Akihiko pulled up to another house. After blaring his horn a few times, much to Hiroki's dismay, Takahiro appeared and climbed into the backseat.

The conversion was over now that Takahiro, the object of Usami's affection, was here. Even if Hiroki had wanted to confess, it was pointless. He spent the rest of the ride in silence, as Takahiro told Usami about his younger brother. He told the same stories over and over again, but Usami never tired of them. Or at least never tired of hearing Takahiro's voice.

Hiroki feared he might vomit if the car ride continued any longer.

Miyagi straightened his tie as he waited in the empty classroom. He wondered how he'd let himself be talked into teaching these brats another year. Then Shinobu entered the room, and he remembered. Shinobu was the principal's son and probably the only guy who'd ever caught his attention.

The teen boldly walked behind Miyagi's desk, and planted himself on the surface.

"Oi Shinobu, get off," he said seriously. What was with teenagers these days? Were chairs no longer good enough?

Shinobu flashed him a smile before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss.

Miyagi pulled away, before glancing around, hoping no one had seen. "Not here! What's wrong with you?"

"I got bored." He answered, as if it were clear.

"So, that's no reason to… You do realize that I could lose my job…"

Shinobu smiled again, watching Miyagi panic. "Oh, don't worry about it. Students won't be showing up yet, and the other teachers are busy." He leaned forward to kiss Miyagi again.

Miyagi let him, only to push Shinobu away a moment later when the boy tried getting onto his lap. _Stupid brat,_ He thought, kissing the teen one last time before the school doors were opened and kids began crowding the halls.

**Okay, tell me how bad I did. Lol. Please comment and review! Also tell me if there's anything you'd like to see happen. Just keep it T rated.**


	2. Can

_**Sorry for:**__ messing with/ changing details. I was mostly just trying to make things fit with this story as best as possible. And of course getting facts wrong about Japan; I really have no idea what their orphanages are like. Though many church groups do involved with them… And sorry for my BS storyline so far. I'm trying!!_

Hiroki walked a little behind the boys he'd come with. Usami had already promised to drive Takahiro home; Hiroki assumed that meant he was welcome too. Usami was only thinking of Takahiro though. Hiroki tried to convince himself that it was fine, after all not everybody could make Usami smile like that. Not even Hiroki.

"Well, my lockers over there," Takahiro pointed farther down the hall, "So I'll see you guys later."

Hiroki just barely stopped his friend from following him, "Come on," he pulled Usami by his sleeve, "Our lockers are on this side."

Usami let himself be led, amazingly. Then again, he looked deep in thought. Hiroki wondered if he would have to show Usami to his homeroom too.

"What's your homeroom?" Hiroki asked, opening his locker that he'd already memorized the combination to.

"Room 125," Usami answered, momentary breaking his chain of thought.

"Same as mine," Hiroki said, tossing his backpack inside along with Usami's. He doubted his friend knew his combination, plus it was faster, "Okay, let's go get our schedules then."

Misaki was still in a good mood as he wandered around, looking for his friends. He'd taken the bus that morning alone, but he was fine with that. Right now, he was focused on finding his friend Sumi.

"Oi, Misaki!" Sumi yelled, rushing behind him.

Misaki spun around, just in time to be caught in Sumi's hug.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you soo much," Sumi said.

"I know, I know," Misaki said, knowing Sumi was dead serious even though he sounded like any other bouncy teenager.

"So, what's your homeroom?" Misaki asked, hoping they were the same.

Sumi quickly pulled out the letter all students received two weeks earlier, telling them their locker combinations and homerooms. "Room 127," he said, "Professor Miyagi."

"Ah, my brother had him last year. He's all right," Misaki said, "Anyway, that's mine too. Let's go!"

They found their homeroom easily, though they found the door locked. Sumi shrugged and knocked a few times. There was no answer for a few moments. Then a very pale boy their age opened the door and pushed past them.

Again Sumi shrugged and they entered the classroom. A cheery looking Professor greeted them and began sorting through some of the papers on his desk.

Shinobu was slightly pissed off that kids were arriving early. He himself had come ten minutes earlier than normally allowed, but his father ran this place. He should be treated a little better than that. Then again, he knew he was really just pissed that his time with Miyagi had been cut short. He'd planned on having a good ten minutes alone with the Lit professor.

He calmly walked to the bathroom, fearing a blush. They were almost walked in on! But fortunately his skin was its normal pale shade. Just in case he splashed some cold water into his face. Then sighing, he made his way to class.

Shinobu choose a seat in the back of the room, not caring that the teacher had probably assigned seats. They wouldn't say anything to him, the principal's son. Besides he wanted to be alone to think…

He remembered when he first met Miyagi. He was very young at the time, and it was long before Miyagi had started working for his father. They'd gone to the same library, hell Miyagi spent all his time at the library. Shinobu hadn't been very interested in reading at the time, although it seemed okay. And his father was dead set against videogames.

But then Miyagi had begun dating his sister, and Shinobu decided it was pointless. Until they broke up… That's when Shinobu got his chance. It hadn't been easy at first, mostly because of the huge age difference, but somehow they'd ended up okay. And Shinobu was happy with their relationship, even though it was secret.

Nowaki turned his iPod on full blast. He hated school. He always had. But especially now that the orphanage had thrown him into another foster home. He had no clue what to expect, seeing as the only schooling he'd had soo far was by nuns. At least there wouldn't be any praying. He was sick of hearing about how he was going to hell because he was gay. That was no one else's business anyway.

He walked straight to his homeroom, because he didn't have a backpack nor anything else to do with his locker. He stuffed his iPod into his pocket as soon as he was inside the classroom. He didn't want any teacher stealing it soo soon after he'd gotten it. He supposed it was his newest foster family's way of buying his affection, and he was happy to give it for the small device. Either way, he doubted he'd be staying with this family long. It usually didn't last more than a couple weeks, and he knew better than anyone not to get attached.

He sat down beside a couple of kids his age. He may not be into school, but that didn't mean he was antisocial. May as well make friends while he was here.

"Hi, I'm Nowaki." He said, as other kids began filing into the small room.

"I'm Misaki!" The first boy said happily, grinning up at him.

"Sumi," the other said, glaring at Nowaki before putting his arm protectively around Misaki.

"Sumi!" Misaki cried, pulling away, "Ug, don't mind him. He's always like this."

"Why shouldn't I be, my Misaki," Sumi said failing to catch the boy again.

Nowaki watched them, not sure how to feel. Did all High School students act this way?

"So, Nowaki, are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yeah,"

"Just move here?" Misaki asked, trying to start a conversion.

"I guess you could say that."

"Where are you from then?" Sumi asked, still glaring at him. Was he really that protective of his friend? Or was there more to it? Misaki seemed friendly enough, was Sumi weirdly jealous?

"Ah, well… My last foster family lived just outside Tokyo, but I guess that wouldn't make me new here. Expect that I lived with them only for this summer."

"Oh," Misaki said, as if truly feeling sorry for him, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be. I never knew my parents so it isn't too bad. It's not like I miss them." Nowaki said. That was another thing he was sick of. People feeling sorry for him. He understood that they had the best intentions, but it wasn't like they really knew him or his parents. They had nothing to feel bad about, so way bring him down just thinking about it?

**Well, that's it for now. So far I'm just setting up characters. I promise the story will pick up soon! Please comment and review!**


	3. Tell

_**I apologize for the following: **__First,__disappointing people, I know this is different from the books. It is fanfiction. And I already know its BS. Second, most OOC-ness. _

_On the bright side, I know where the story is going after this. _

--

"Hey, Usami!" Hiroki repeated. Akihiko was writing on the back on his schedule. Hiroki slightly annoyed, tapped his friend a couple times. "Hey, did you get into Advanced Literature?"

Usami flipped his paper over, and nodded. Then he returned to writing.

"So, Aikawa isn't going to commit suicide?" Hiroki asked, reading over Usami-san's shoulder.

"No," he answered, "She walks in on him with her best friend, then kills herself."

"Great," Hiroki said sarcastically. He continued to admire Usami for a few moments before sinking back into his seat as the announcements started.

Hiroki was glad Takahiro wasn't in their homeroom. If he had been, Hiroki would be again forced to listen to stories about his brother. And he'd have to watch that stupid grin appear on Usami's face. What the hell was the point anyway? Takahiro was never going to like him. Akihiko knew that. Why couldn't he just give up on it? Takahiro was that cute. And he wasn't funny. All he talked about was his brother! Why didn't he just marry his brother and leave Akihiko to…

Hiroki took a deep breath, and kept himself from throwing anything. Like usual he had let himself get worked up over something he couldn't help. If only he didn't have to like Akihiko…

--

Shinobu looked over his schedule, gritting his teeth when he saw that he had Home Economics fourth period. He was sure he hadn't chosen that as an elective, not that it mattered now. _Cooking, great,_ he thought rolling his eyes. Then again, maybe he could learn a few things. He knew Miyagi hated his cooking.

Meanwhile, his father, the principal, began speaking over the intercom. He welcomed everyone to "a school year" and then began the long boring speech he usually made. Shinobu just rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. He briefly watched the boys in front of him. One was writing something, he didn't bother trying to read it. He doubted it was any good anyway.

He instead turned his attention to the teacher. She wasn't listening to his father, not that he could blame her, and from her strained expression he had a feeling she was playing solitaire. He took the opportunity to text the Lit teacher a few classrooms down.

**Shinobu: **Guess wat? I got home ec.

**Miyagi:** Good for you, now why don't you pay attention in class for a change.

**Shinobu:** It's just the same bull as last year.

Of course, Miyagi didn't answer. Shinobu glared at his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. He listened to his father drone on, not really hearing the words, and daydreamed about going to Miyagi's house after school.

--

The bell rang somewhere close to the end of the principal's speech. As if it were nothing, everyone stood up and started to their first period class. Misaki, who had been on the edge of his seat, waiting to leave, was out of the classroom in record time.

Of course it wasn't until he'd reached his next room that he realized it Algebra. _Why did it have to be math? This early in the day! _This year was going to be a nightmare for Misaki. What had he done to deserve this torture? Was it all the skipping class last year? Was it for complaining that Takahiro was driven to school?

Whatever the reason, Misaki knew he must have done something very, very bad to have brought this upon himself.

**I know it isn't much, but I like keeping chapters short. Tell me what you thought. Is there something I can improve on? Was it better than the first two? **

***I'm going to attempt writing the Semes tomorrow. (I just looked back and realized I'd done all the "Ukes") Usami is probably going to force this story into an R rating. Just kidding! I'll keep it a minimum to keep my T rating.**


	4. A Blonde

_NS: Again I want to thank people for reading this. I've gotten some good reviews (Enough to encourage me to write) and hopefully things are picking up. I've added a little extra at the end, hope you enjoy!_

--

Akihiko's mind was buzzing. His latest character Shizuka would have to be fitted into his story so far. Aikawa was in love with her best friend Kazu. He didn't feel the same way, but he felt sorry for her so he went out with her. He would then begin cheating outside their relationship.

He'd only decided the girl would be her best friend this morning. So he'd have to go back and rewrite her into the earlier chapters.

Ahead of him in the hall, Usami couldn't help but notice, Hiroki was talking to Takahiro. For a second he smiled, thinking that his two best friends were getting along. But then he realized that Hiroki had wacked his crush over the head. Takahiro raised his hands defensively, nodded and walked away. Hiroki smiled, having got his way, and began walking toward him.

"What was that about?" Akihiko asked, glaring at his friend. Hiroki knew he loved Takahiro. Why would he hit him?

"Chill out," Hiroki said, "it was nothing."

Usami opened his mouth to say something, but Hiroki was already walking away. He couldn't pretend not to be pissed off. But then, Hiroki hit everyone. It was normal.

Usami continued to his class, not realizing that there was one person Hiroki didn't whack like that.

--

Hiroki spend his next few classes in a bad mood. Why had he done that? If Takahiro told Usami, Usami would be crushed. He might even give up on Takahiro. Wasn't that what Hiroki wanted?

No. He may hate the fact that Akihiko loved Takahiro, but he didn't want him to be crushed. He knew how he would feel if Takahiro stole Akihiko away from him. He wouldn't put his friend through that. Not when he was already suffering because Takahiro would never love him.

That was why, when Takahiro had bragged about his new girlfriend to Hiroki, he'd threatened him about telling Usami.

"Why not?" Takahiro asked, "I wanted to tell both of you guys first."

"Because he likes her," Hiroki said quickly. Why did he even bother telling Hiroki? They weren't really friends. Maybe Takahiro thought they were because Hiroki was often around Akihiko too. Whatever,

"Wouldn't he be happy for me then?"

"Hell, no," Hiroki said, hitting him over the head.

Takahiro laughed, rubbing his head. How was that funny? What was wrong with this guy? "You're right," he said, putting his hands defensively. Did he think Hiroki was just playing around? Did he break Takahiro when he'd slapped him?

Takahiro was just messed up, Hiroki decided.

--

Miyagi wasn't surprised when Shinobu mentioned Home Economics. He'd sighed Shinobu up himself. It wasn't because his lover's cooking was terrible, although that made been a plus. But by taking that class, Shinobu's study hall would be changed to fifth period. Fifth period, which just happened to be his prep.

Of course he wouldn't mention that to Shinobu. He'd asked the boy's study hall to send him up that period. He had a feeling it wouldn't be hard to convince anyone that he was only tutoring him. Shinobu was already treated differently. And he taught Advanced Literature, which Shinobu would probably get into next year.

Miyagi had a good feeling that he'd be seeing a lot of Shinobu.

Meanwhile, the first day of school went pretty well for Miyagi. All he really had to do was talk about what they'd be covering this year. Then the bell would ring he'd do the exact same lecture again. There really wasn't anything to do with his prep. Expect see Shinobu…

--

"Shinobu, you're wanted in Professor Miyagi's room." Ms. Tsuzuki said, as soon as Shinobu entered her room, "Do you need a pass?"

He shook his head and left. Once out of the room, he ran to the Literature Room. He figured Miyagi wanted to see him before starting his next class. He hadn't expected they'd have a whole period to themselves.

The door was closed when he got there, and few students were lingering in the hall.

"Miyagi…" he started, but the older man's lips stopped him from continuing.

Shinobu leaned into the kiss, drawing it out for a few seconds. Miyagi eventually broke it and closed the door behind him. Shinobu flushed, realizing he'd left it open. He personally didn't care if people knew about their relationship. It wasn't a problem unless his father or another teacher found out. Of course, Shinobu didn't really know what would happen to Miyagi if they found out. He knew it wouldn't be good, but it wasn't something he worried about.

"I'm going to talk to your father about letting you come here every day," Miyagi said, before kissing Shinobu again.

--

"One thing that never changes," Sumi said, as they stood in line in the cafeteria, "The food never gets any better."

Misaki poked his sandwich with his plastic spork. "Think it's edible?"

"We'll never know unless we try it." Sumi replied, grabbing the mystery soup. Okay, the sign said "chicken and rice" but no one was fooled.

Misaki choose a salad instead, because he knew it was only lettuce and cheese. It was pretty difficult for the lunch ladies to ruin something with soo few ingredients, though it was still pretty risky.

Their table from last year stood empty, and they took it without thinking. Some people from Sumi's study group showed up and began talking about things they'd done over the summer. Only one had gone on vacation, but apparently he'd spent the whole time playing on his computer. Misaki would never say it to Sumi, but the reason he didn't join their study group was because he thought they were geeks. Sumi was okay. He didn't spend every minute on his laptop. But his other friends…

"Hey, Misaki!" Takahiro waved as he and his friends passed.

Sumi and Misaki both watched as his brother sat at the table beside their's.

"Who is that?" Sumi asked in a whisper, nodding at the boy beside Takahiro.

"Usami Akihiko," Misaki said dully, "Jerk gives my brother a ride to school but not me."

"He's… wow," Sumi said.

"I don't like him," Misaki said, taking a bite of his sandwich, "every time I see him, he's always all over my brother."

As if on cue, Usami hugged Takahiro causing the other boy at their table to fake coughing up.

For the rest of the lunch period Sumi drooled over Akihiko. His friends persisted in acting like the geeks they were. And Misaki felt alone. So alone that he almost went over to his brother's table. Of course it wasn't like Takahiro would notice him. He was reading something written by the "great and wonderful" Usami Akihiko.

--

By lunch time, Nowaki was surrounded by people. It wasn't a surprise. He was naturally liked by everyone. Nowaki was just one of those people that were liked where ever he went.

"What do you have next period?" one of the girls he'd eaten with asked, following him out of the cafeteria.

"Chemistry," he said, "You?"

"History," she said with a groan.

"Well, maybe I'll see you after," he said, trying not to disappoint her.

"I hope," she said, before dashing off to a couple of other girls. They talked excitedly for a few minutes before giggling.

Nowaki went to his next three classes. He was nice to his fellow students which resulted in more people hanging around him. He was fine with it of course. He liked people and thought he might work with them one day.

Nowaki walked the block back home after school. His foster parents were still working so he made himself dinner. Then he locked himself in his bedroom and started his algebra homework. Was assigning homework on the first day a crime? It really should have been.

--

Shinobu leaned on his boyfriend's car in the teacher's parking lot. Miyagi, as expected, yelled at him for making it so obvious that they were going home together.

"Stop worrying so much, old man," he said, confidently.

"Brat," Miyagi muttered in response as he unlocked his car.

Shinobu made the usual cabbage stir-fry when they got home. He knew it sucked, and he personally hated cabbage. But it killed him to know that he couldn't make anything right. So he kept at it, hoping one day he'd perfect cabbage stir-fry.

Miyagi made rice, which is what they mainly ate.

"You hate it don't you?" Shinobu asked; when Miyagi didn't even pretend to eat the stir-fry. "Is there something you'd rather be eating?"

"Yeah, you," Miyagi said with a straight face.

"O-okay," Shinobu said, uncertainly. Miyagi didn't usually say things like this, but he couldn't pretend their relationship was PG.

"Hey!" Shinobu protested, as his lover dragged him into the bedroom.

"You said it was okay," Miyagi replied, dumping him onto the bed and pulling the window blinds closed, "Besides; did you really think I'd be satisfied with what happened in the classroom?"

Shinobu could only watch as his cloths were ripped away and his lover took him over and over again.

--

**I think that's about all I can do with a T rating. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone too much. I think I could get away with a BJ in the next one. But I'll see if I can write it T. **


	5. Wrote

_Story is finally picking up, as you'll soon see. This chapter is mostly Usami and Misaki. And we get to meet the girl Takahiro is dating._

_**Dedicated to:**__ My _**innocent**___Chibi-tan, Abby, whom Abichibi-chan is modeled after. We love you, now hand over the yaoi smut before someone gets hurt. _

**Intro:**

"_I'll have to tell Usami-san eventually. You're my best friends," Takahiro pouted. _

_Hiroki shock his head. Did this guy really believe they were friends? He was never rude to Takahiro, for Akihiko's sake. But he wasn't honestly nice to the guy either. _

"_And I was doing to treat all of us to tea." _

"_Please, Takahiro, I don't want to argue about this." Hiroki himself was confused about why he was doing this. Shouldn't he want Usami to forget Takahiro? But he wouldn't just forget him. He'd be upset. And Akihiko had never been one to handle stress well._

"_I…" Takahiro couldn't finish what he'd been about to say. He'd made eye-contact with Hiroki. He'd never been able to understand Hiroki very well. The boy barely spoke around him. But just then, he'd seen some emotion. It, like Hiroki himself, was just too complicated for Takahiro. But it still affected him deeply. He couldn't continue. Couldn't do anything but look at the boy in front of him, slightly dazed._

"_I don't want you to hurt Akihiko," Hiroki finally said, slamming his locker. Just then Akihiro himself showed up, _

"_Instead of going home, we could go over to my place for awhile." He offered, watching Takahiro._

"_Nah, I have to help Misaki with his homework," Takahiro said, "He's repeating Algebra," _

"_Oh," Usami said, "Well, we could all help him then!"_

"_Nah, it's okay," Takahiro started, "I think I can handle it,"_

--

"The answer's twelve," Takahiro said, already sick of tutoring his younger brother.

"No, it isn't," Misaki said, "It's a hundred and eight,"

The question was: 9(10 + x) = 198.

"How do you make that a hundred and eight?" Takahiro snapped.

"You multiply the nine and the ten and get 90. Then you subtract 90 from one-ninety-eight."

Takahiro slapped his forehead in depression, "That's it. I'm getting you a real tutor."

Misaki glared at his brother, as Takahiro began looking through his contacts.

Kimijou Hiroki was a good bet. Takahiro remembered he was on the honor role a lot last year. But the way Hiroki had looked at him earlier still bothered him. Usami Akihiko? That was also a pretty good bet. Akihiko had seemed fine with it earlier. And if he couldn't tutor Misaki, maybe his brother Haruhiko, Student Council would. He'd probably want something in return though. Takahiro knew he was nothing like his brother.

"Takahiro," Akihiko answered happily after the first ring, "What's up?"

"Hey, are you any good at math?"

"I passed didn't I?"

"Do you think you could tutor my brother for me? He's kind of…"

"Stupid?" Akihiko guessed, "Isn't that what I've always said?"

"Usami! Don't say that! I have you on speaker phone!"

"Opps," he said, "Anyway, send the little brat over in an hour and I'll see what I can do."

--

So an hour later Misaki showed up at the over sized house carrying an armful of books. He knocked, unsure what else to do. He couldn't believe anyone from his school lived here! He couldn't believe anyone could even afford it period. There was no way.

The butler answered the door a minute later, bowing and welcoming him inside. "Akihiko's room is on the second floor, to the left." He said, "I'll tell him you've arrived. Go ahead up, he's with his parents right now."

Misaki made his way up the stairs, looking around amazed at everything. There was just no way someone he knew lived here! He had to be dreaming. Yes, he'd fallen asleep while Takahiro explained converting decimals. He'd wake up in a few seconds.

Misaki went to the first door on the left and opened it, only to come face to face with Haruhiko. The boy seemed surprised to see him, but quickly put on his calm and collected face. And slipped an arm behind his back, hiding what he was holding.

"One of my brother's friends?" he asked suddenly, looking Misaki over, "You don't look like a complete fool,"

"Um, no. He's friends with my brother," Misaki said, stepping back a little. Something about Haruhiko seemed off.

"Why are you here?" he asked, suddenly opening the door from Misaki.

"Us- I mean Akihiko is supposed to be tutoring me."

"Ah huh," he made a small show of pulling the notebook out from behind his back. "Really no point in taking this. I think it's just a fanfic." Then he grinned at Misaki before leaving with a curt, "See you,"

Misaki watched him go, thinking, _'What a strange guy.'_ But he couldn't help looking at the notebook Haruhiko had made sure he'd seen. He couldn't help it, he had to look.

_*"Taki-sama," Klaus breathed, "Show me everything,"_

_Taki blushed and covered his face. _

"_No, let me see," Klaus pulled Taki's hands away. Didn't Taki realize how much he loved the boy? Hadn't he shown by now… *_

Misaki stopped, wondering what exactly he was reading. Klaus and Taki were both guys. He shook his head, not wanting to think badly of Akihiko. So what if they were both men. Akihiko was just open to it; it didn't mean he himself was gay. No, he was probably just a little curious.

He flipped the pages, happy to see the end of the _Maiden Rose_ Fanfiction. The next one was titled: Okane na gai. No money?

*"That's crazy," Ayase said, "My cousin wouldn't."

"Your cousin did," Kanou replied, "And now I own you. Do you understand what that means?"

"No," Ayase whispered, scared.

"It means I can do whatever I want with you. Of course, you could always buy your freedom."

"Really, you'd let me?"

"Of course," Kanou looked over the beautiful blonde boy, "Don't you want to know the catch?"

"Yes," Ayase said happily, thinking he had a chance.

"You'll have to sleep with me," *

Misaki slammed the notebook shut as the door opened. A very pissed off looking Akihiko entered his bedroom. He stared at Misaki for a moment, his notebook barely stirring his attention. Then he sat at his desk, and motioned for Misaki to join him.

"You're still in algebra?" he asked.

"Yeah," Misaki said setting his books on the desk, and nervously sitting down.

"So what problem are you on?"

"That one," Misaki said, pointing at the third problem on the page. He didn't mention what he'd seen to Akihiko. He decided to forget about it, hoping he would become more comfortable around Usami if he did. But part of him couldn't forget what he'd read, and wonder about Akihiko's relationship with Takahiro.

--

"Abichibi-chan," Takahiro greeted his girlfriend.

"Taki!" she cheered, happily bouncing into his arms.

"Taki?" he asked, "Is there someone you want to tell me about?"

"No, silly, I just thought it sounded cuter than Taka." She said, "No need to be getting jealous."

He leaned in to kiss his new girlfriend sweetly before opening the car door for her. He'd liked Abbi for a long time, and considered himself lucky to have gotten her.

"I thought you were inviting some friends," she said, as he got into the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you'll have to wait until next time. Besides, I'd rather have you all to myself,"

Abichibi-chan giggled and kissed him on the cheek. _Takahiro is soo silly, _she thought, _but also soo cute._

--

"Why can't I stay over?" Shinobu asked, frowning at the ceiling.

"Because, your father would think it was strange. Don't you think?"

"If I went missing for a week, he still wouldn't notice." Shinobu cuddled closer to Miyagi. _Please, I don't wanna leave!_ Of course he couldn't say this. Miyagi would only call him a brat.

"Yes he would," Miyagi replied, "And I don't want to be the idiot trying to convince him that _this_ _kind _of relationship is appropriate."

Shinobu kissed him, deciding that sex was his best weapon against Miyagi. Or at least the only one that wouldn't end in him being called a brat. "I think you could convince him," Shinobu said, moving to kiss his neck.

"What? That this all just a twisted lesson in Sex Ed?"

Shinobu kissed down Miyagi's chest, "Whatever works,"

"Brat," Miyagi muttered, "Still clueless,"

Shinobu winced at the word 'brat.' He'd hoped to avoid that. He didn't reply, only teased Miyagi's flesh, and thought about calling him an 'old man.' But soon thought up an even better revenge.

"I love Shinobu," Miyagi said after a moment. He didn't say often, not like Shinobu did. But it meant a lot when he did. "I don't want to lose you."

Shinobu answered by licking one of Miyagi's more sensitive places. The flesh instantly hardened around it. He gave it a couple more licks before tearing himself away from his lover.

He began scooping up the clothes that were left lying on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. You obviously don't need me," Shinobu shrugged, "And we don't want my father worrying, do we?"

Miyagi just stared as Shinobu went into the bathroom to "change." Leaving him with_** that need**_ to take care of.

Shinobu smiled and waited the few seconds before the bathroom door was thrown open and his lover dragged him back to the bed.

--

**Thanks for reading! And please review. 5 Good Reasons to do so: 1. it makes the writer happy-dance. A happy writer writes longer chapters. It's been proven. (Don't worry, it's not a threat) 2. I love hearing from people who are putting up with my story line. 3. You can tell what you want to see. **_I've actually gotten a lot of wanting to see the couples falling in love. And I'm as anxious for that as everyone else, but love comes slowly.___**4. If you have something you want me to improve please tell me. And I'm sorry for switching Takahiro's girlfriend. This is a sort of revenge of a non-yaoi-loving friend of mine. Plus I'm taking a little liberty as the storyline is actually going to be quite close to Junjou Romantica once we really start putting people together. **5. If I get enough good reviews I will kill off Sumi. Just kidding!!!


	6. This

_For some reason my Chibi-tan had nothing to say. Expect hopefully her character doesn't seem like a total slut. Anyway, Nowaki and Hiroki will hopefully get together in the next one; just let me get my Akihiko-Hiroki fantasies out of the way. _

_**Yaoi/Lemon/Smut warning for the end. It's not really bad but it involves Misaki and Usami's little fight over the BL.**_

--

Again Sumi and Misaki watched the table across from theirs. Misaki had already told Sumi about the Fanfiction he'd seen in Akihiko's room. Sumi for some reason wasn't as shocked as Misaki. Instead he questioned Misaki on the animes that had been written about, and if he knew Usami-san's username.

"Ask him yourself, I don't want to know." Misaki said. By now he had convinced himself that Akihiko was gay. _There was nothing wrong with that, _he told himself. But he couldn't help thinking about more and more. He was wondering if Takahiro knew. And what about the other friend that was always glaring at his brother when Akihiko did something to him. Hiroki was his name, wasn't it? He looks jealous, Misaki thought, not knowing why that irritated him. It wasn't his business. Or maybe it was. Was Hiroki Akihiko's boyfriend?

"Maybe I will," Sumi said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Taki!" someone called, waving at Misaki's brother. They looked up to a tall girl with mid-length black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She wore spandex volleyball shorts and a T-shirt from the _Boys like Girls _concert in Tokyo last spring. Her face was a little flushed as she sat down, a scent of vanilla following her. "Sorry, just got out of gym," she said, applying a bit of cherry lip-gloss.

Takahiro instantly put his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

Hiroki, sitting beside Akihiko on the other side of the table, dropped the spork-full of rice he'd been holding to his mouth. He openly stared at her, while Akihiko looked down at his tray. He absently picked at his food.

"What the hell," Misaki said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear him.

Takahiro turned to look at his brother and motioned for him to sit with him. Sumi followed him and sat beside Usami, glancing at him every couple of seconds. Misaki ignored his supposed friend and sat beside his brother.

"This is Abichibi-chan. We met this summer at band camp, and hit it off. When I found out that she'd transferred, I decided to ask her out."

Akihiko stood up dramatically, dumped his tray, and left the cafeteria. Hiroki muttered a, "I told ya," and followed suit.

"Um, is something wrong?" Abbi-chan asked.

"Akihiko liked you. Hiroki told me he'd be upset, but it's not like I'm going to hide you from my friends."

"Oh, I see," she said taking a bite of rice, "So, you guys like music?" Misaki and Sumi shared "WFT" looks before nodding. "My favorite band is _Boys like Girls._ I love their song _Heals over Head_. It's amazing."

The awkward aura that surrounded them didn't let up until the end of the period. Of course, Misaki wasn't aware that things were about to get worse.

--

"You knew didn't you?" Akihiko asked painfully, from behind the stall door.

"Yes," Hiroki answered, standing in front of the door.

"Go away," Usami said suddenly, sniffling loudly.

"You can cry if you want too," Hiroki said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to end up hurt like this."

Akihiko answered by unlocking the door, though he didn't open it. Hiroki took a breath before stepping into the stall and closing the door behind him. Akihiko was leaned against the wall separating the stalls, his head in his hands. Hiroki only stared for a few seconds, not sure what to do. He'd never had to comfort Akihiko before, though his friend had done this enough times for him. Then again, hadn't Akihiko shown him before how to comfort someone?

Hiroki tilted Usami's head up, looking into the red rimmed eyes. He pressed his lips against Akihiko's for a moment before jumping back. Akihiko looked at him miserably, but Hiroki had gotten his attention.

"Usami… I…" He couldn't say it. There was no way he could say those words to someone he cared so much about. It was impossible. But then, there was a way he could show it, wasn't there?

He kissed Akihiko again, slowly, letting himself enjoy it. There was only one way he knew how to convey his feelings. And Usami wasn't fighting back. He let Hiroki press him against the wall he'd been leaning on seconds ago. And he let Hiroki slide his hands into his shirt and up his chest. He still didn't protest, even when Hiroki's hand found his jean zipper and began pulling it down.

Hiroki had no idea that his life was about to be turned around completely.

--

Haruhiko laughed with his best friend Isaka as they watched the little scene going down a few tables away. He'd found out about Abbi-chan earlier this morning, after hearing her telling one of her friends about her new boyfriend. He couldn't resist seeing his brother face when he found out Takahiro was dating. And he was glad he'd told her to sit with them today. Akihiko's response was priceless, even if he'd left soon afterward.

"What's soo funny?" one of the cheerleaders at their table asked. She looked a little angry that they weren't paying attention to the story she was telling everyone about her shoes. They were nice and all, but couldn't she just say she'd bought them at the mall and be over with it? No one really cared about the cute guy who worked there, who said they were cheap. Did they?

"My brother just got his heart broken," Haruhiko said, jerking his thumb in the direction of his table.

"Look there goes the annoying little pet," Isaka said as Hiroki stood up and followed Akihiko.

"He said I was illiterate once," the girl said, "Whatever the heck that means,"

"What a loser," one of her friends said, "And he hangs out with them."

"I swear, he's a fag," one of the blonder ones remarked, biting into a potato chip.

"What's his name?" Nowaki, the new boy, asked suddenly.

"I don't know,"

"Who cares?"

"I do," Nowaki said, before looking at Haruhiko, "Do you know?"

"Sadly, yes I know him." He said, grinning at the girls before saying, "He's got quite the temper, doesn't he?"

"Again, I say 'fag.'"

"Duh, Margo." the one closest to Nowaki said, "That's why he's soo hot. Only gays are hot,"

"Really?" Margo looked at Isaka and Haruhiko before saying, "Oh, just when I was starting to like these guys."

"What's his name?" Nowaki asked Haruhiko again, ignoring the girls.

"Why do you care soo much?" Isaka asked.

"Kimijou Hiroki," Haruhiko said, before stealing one of Margo's chips, "And poor Akihiko's day is just getting started. Wait until later.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Margo's friend asked.

"Let's just say it involves that little cutie sitting with Takahiro," Isaka said, grinning. He was the only one who knew about Haruhiko's evil plots.

--

Nowaki didn't say anything for the rest of the period. He didn't know why he felt so strange, but his mind kept going back to the guy he'd only gotten a glimpse of.

--

Akihiko wandered into his bedroom. He was still upset after what happened at lunch. And confused about what he'd done afterward. Hiroki was his best friend, he'd never thought of him intimately before. Though he'd let himself be sucked off earlier hadn't he?

No. He still didn't think of Hiroki that way. And there was no Hiroki thought of him that way either. That was sympathy sex. Nothing else. Now he needed to stop thinking about it. If it hadn't meant anything to the either of them, then it was meaningless. Like most of the life of Usami Akihiko.

And he still had to deal with Misaki. _Luckily Misaki looks nothing like Takahiro,_ he thought. Then he glanced up to see Misaki reading one of his notebooks and shaking.

"Misaki…" he started only to have the notebook thrown at his head.

"What the hell is this?!" Misaki asked holding up a torn page. From where Akihiko was standing he could tell it was one of _those_ stories he'd written. "You put my brother in one of your sick, porno's?"

Akihiko blinked a couple of times, not sure what to say. Luckily Misaki seemed content on yelling at him, then letting him explain.

"I don't care if you're a homo or anything, but don't bring my brother into it! Why don't you go after someone else? Like that Hiroki guy or someone?" Now that pissed Usami off.

"What do you know about Takahiro and my relationship, huh? What gives you the right to come here and demand I leave your brother alone?" he yelled back. He pushed Misaki into the desk behind him, causing the boy fall back on it.

"In case you haven't realized, there is no relationship! He has a girlfriend!" Misaki said, sitting up.

Again, this only made Akihiko angrier. "You think just anyone will do?" he asked. Akihiko pushed Misaki back onto the desk and climbed over him. He wasn't just majorly pissed off at Misaki. His day had gone from bad to worse, and he wasn't about to let this kid barge in and start telling how to live his life.

"N-no," Misaki said, trying to move out of Akihiko's grip.

Usami held Misaki arms above his head with one hand; the other he let travel down Misaki's body, "No what?" he asked, twisting and playing with one of his nipples.

"St-stop," Misaki said, Usami could feel him responding to his touch, "Let me go,"

"You like it,"

"N-no," Misaki struggled.

"Really? Cause you're body down here, seems to like it," Akihiko said, carefully placing his leg between Misaki's legs. Misaki's flesh was already hardening down there.

"Release me," Misaki growled still fighting to move his arms. He didn't realize until too late his poor choice of words.

"Gladly," Akihiko replied, freeing Misaki from his jeans. Misaki froze as he gripped his member. Akihiko pumped him a couple of times before he came in his hand.

He got off the desk, licking the wet off his hand. It tasted pretty nasty, and Akihiko felt sorry for Hiroki who'd eaten his earlier. He wondered if Hiroki would get sick and miss school. _Or, maybe never speak to me again, _Usamithought bitterly.

"Sick bastard," Misaki muttered, sitting up.

Usami turned his attention back to Misaki, "You came pretty fast. Maybe you could use more experience."

Misaki's eyes widened and he stepped backwards, toward the door, "Actually, I'm just gonna leave." He grabbed his Algebra book and backed out quickly, as if afraid Usami was a wild animal that would pounce him again.

Usami let him go, guessing he'd want to go back home and tell his Nii-chan everything. He figured he ought to call Takahiro, or something. Try to explain what happened. But he felt too out of it to call anyone. Besides Misaki didn't seem like the type to run around telling everyone. Surely it'd be too against his pride to admit he'd let a guy touch him that way.

--

Akihiko didn't love him. Hiroki knew that. They'd barely talked at all after the bathroom "accident." He'd only been trying to show Usami that he loved him; he hadn't expected it to back fire like that. But afterward, he'd been able to tell Usami didn't like him that way. He probably didn't even realize Hiroki liked him that way.

Hiroki pushed back the familiar bushes, entering the old fort. Usami and he used to hang out then they were little kids. Of course, they hadn't done that in years. And Hiroki was glad to have the place by himself. He sat down on the grass not caring that it was slightly damp. He looked at the sky through the tree branches. It was beautiful, like it had been years ago. Hadn't Akihiko kissed him here too? He couldn't help but think of Akihiko. _Maybe it was wrong to have come here,_ he thought. This place was soo full of memories. But he couldn't leave for the same reason. After everything, maybe he just needed to be here for awhile.

Alone and surrounded by memories, Hiroki let himself cry.

--

Nowaki felt out of place as his "parents" rushed around the house. They were late for some mini get together next door. Nowaki had been invited, though they claimed it was going to be boring as there was no one his age there. Usually he would have gone anyway, but he didn't feel up to it.

He slipped outside after awhile. It was starting to get dark, but Nowaki didn't mind. He liked being able to watch the sun sinking behind the horizon. He walked without paying attention to where he was going until he reached the park. His body stopped, something telling him to wait.

Seconds went by; he actually turned around and almost started walking home. _Why stop here?_ He wondered. It was crazy to just stop and wait there as if something would happen. But then he heard a sob coming from within the trees. _Was someone crying?_ He took a couple steps inside the forest. Yes, there was defiantly someone else in there.

Nowaki pushed through the last bushes, into a clearing, and found the source of the noise. The boy he'd seen earlier, the one he wasn't able to forget about, was sitting there, faced away from him. He turned, wiping a tear from his eye, surprised by Nowaki's presence.

"Who are you?"

"Nowaki," he answered, a strange feeling rising in his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," the boy said, turning away from him.

Nowaki stepped closer, and sat down beside him, "Hiro-san, right?" he asked, remembering that Haruhiko had said his name was Hiroki.

"What do you want?" Hiroki sounded annoyed. Probably upset that someone had seen him crying.

"Well, you seem pretty lonely here. Do you want me to stay?"

"No," Hiroki snapped, standing up, "I'm actually leaving."

"Then, I'll walk with you," he stood up, towering above Hiroki. He knew then and there that he'd follow Hiroki anywhere, as long as he was near him.

"No, I said I was fine. That's a hint for you to leave me alone."

"I… Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did. Please don't leave." Nowaki said grabbing one of Hiroki's wrists.

"Let go," He snapped again, pulling away. Nowaki let him go, realizing it was only making Hiroki angrier. Hiroki turned his back on him and began walking home, Nowaki following him slowly.

--

**Combined response to most reviews:** I'm sorry that things are slow. I'm trying, and hoping not to make everything a load of BS. Nowaki and Hiroki are coming together in the next one. No storyline? Hm. Sadly, I think you're right. And I almost had Misaki find that in the last chapter but then erased because I thought it was too close to the actual manga. And I've been thinking about Haruhiko more and think I may do something more with him. Sumi is still breathing. Lol.


	7. Crazy

_**NS:**__ Sorry, I couldn't help putting a little smut in this. And a little Usami-san Fanfic… Sorry, I couldn't resist. I've been reading No Money (after finishing the anime) and couldn't get it outta my head. Though I'm not gonna write my own fanfic about them 'till I've finished the books. _

_**Dedicated to:**__ the people who actually read this stuff. And of course my innocent chibi-tan and my fellow preve and best friend Usamisan8-d. And to: yamasasha, Kame90, and Kayla Edogawa who have been making me happy a lot lately by reviewing. Thank you all soo much!_

--

Nowaki could not stop thinking about Hiroki. He wanted _soo_ bad to see him again. Of course this seemed really weird since he barely knew the guy. And Hiroki hadn't been very friendly to him. Now that was different. Everyone liked Nowaki. He was the type of person people liked to like. Nowaki would just have to get Hiroki to start liking him. He didn't imagine that being too difficult.

Then he saw Hiroki at lunch, not smiling but at least not crying, and thought, now here's my chance! He picked out his tray and set it across from Hiroki at the empty table. Hiroki glared up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I'm new and don't know many people. So I thought I'd sit beside someone I knew. Can I sit here?"

"No," Hiroki said, still glaring.

"Why not?" Nowaki asked, crushed.

"Because, first of all we're not friends. Second, we don't really know each other. Third, if you're just feeling sorry for me and…"

"It's not that! I swear, it's not…"

"Hey!" the idiot he'd seen yesterday with the girl said, sitting down, "What's up? Aren't you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Nowaki," he said, happily.

"I'm Takahiro," he said, sitting next to Hiroki, who moved away, "Well, sit down. I'll introduce you to everybody." He said as the girl from before sat down practically on his lap and a couple of younger boys from the table beside their's hopped over.

"First, the little witch beside me is Hiroki. Ignore him; he's got a bad tempter."

"Hiro-san, you moron!" Hiroki said, cause Takahiro to laugh.

"This is my girlfriend Abbichibi-chan." She smirked and leaned onto his shoulder. "The cutie beside you is my brother Misaki and then his friend Sumi. Their both younger and kinda stupid."

"Hey!" both boys said, Sumi putting his hands on his hips.

"And this," Takahiro said, standing up as Haruhiko's brother appeared beside Hiroki, and Nowaki admired how Abbi-chan managed not to fall onto the floor when he moved, "Is the great Usami Akihiko!"

Usami laughed, as if it everything was normal. And sat beside Hiroki. He looked at the boy seriously, both sharing an intimate look. Hiroki nodded and began eating his rice. Usami looked kind of relived and began eating also.

Nowaki tried not to feel jealous that he'd just witnessed something deep between the one he liked and this other guy. What was that look? It didn't really look romantic but… It wasn't exactly unimportant either.

"Everyone this is Nowaki, who I just met." Takahiro sat down, letting the blonde girl climb back into his arms. And pants possibly.

"Hello," Nowaki said.

Abbi-chan started a conversion then, something about music. Did she talk about anything other than music and volleyball? Besides her boyfriend of course. She seemed to love talking about him. Even though no one else at the table thought Takahiro's butt was that nice, she continued commenting. Misaki glared back and forth between her and Usami. Usami shared another look with Hiroki before dumping his tray and leaving again. Hiroki got up a second later causing the younger guys to begin whispering. Nowaki didn't bother to hang out around with them, and followed his Hiro-san into the hall.

--

Hiroki's life was a mess. Even he would admit that. It was. He was still broken up about Akihiko And here he was following him to the bathroom. Seriously? What the fuck was wrong with him? He stopped to slam his head against the wall a couple of times. Was he a slut or something? Was he really just going to let Akihiko do this without feeling the same way? Yes. Yes. Yes. He still loved Akihiko. He couldn't help it. It was like a curse or something.

He stopped injuring himself, only because he'd once heard that hitting yourself in the head repeatedly would cause brain damage. If he was going to lead such a fucked up life, he might as well do so with a prefect brain. Then maybe he wouldn't end up in the asylum.

"Hiro-san!" someone called, that Nowaki kid.

"What? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No… Well… I like you, Hiroki."

Hiroki just stared at him, in shock.

"I don't get it either, but I really, really like you. Please, don't push me away."

"Err, well… I mean… I like someone else right now."

"That Usami guy? Does he even notice your existence?"

"Well… No, he still has something for Takahiro…"

Nowaki wrapped his arms around him, "Please, Hiroki. Give me a chance…"

Hiroki tried to push him, then stopped and sniffled again. "Okay, okay. Just let me go!"

--

"I really do appreciate what you're doing for my son," the principal droned on. He was really starting to bore Miyagi. Of course he should consider himself lucky. The principal had almost walked in on a very intimate scene involving his son and the professor. Miyagi of course had had his door locked, and when they heard the rattling before the principal had gotten his key, Shinobu quickly hide under Miyagi's desk.

"It's no problem, Sir. He's a good kid." Miyagi said before letting the man continue talking.

"Where is the brat anyway?" he asked, as if suddenly realizing his son wasn't in the room.

"Bathroom," Miyagi tried. He'd been talking for a good fifteen minutes, far longer than the time needed to use the bathroom. But the man didn't notice, he simply went back to his rant.

Shinobu was very bored by now, Miyagi could just sense it. This worried him a little bit. Teenagers did evil things when they were bored. And Shinobu was already an evil brat. Knowing him…

Under the desk, Shinobu decided to entertain himself, just as Miyagi had predicted. He slowly unzipped the teacher's pants and began touching the area teasingly.

Miyagi's eyes widened. He knew what was coming. And even the slight kick he gave Shinobu did nothing to stop him from his sick game. Deep down, Miyagi know there was nothing he could do to stop the boy from taking it a step farther and using his mouth.

Miyagi bit back a moan. Shinobu's father was standing right across from him. Talking to him! Did he not notice Miyagi's sudden distraction? Or was he really just that used to people ignoring him?

Miyagi bite hard on his lower lip as Shinobu continued and his father kept on droning on and on. Why didn't he leave? Didn't he realize no one liked him?

"Sir, I have tests to grade. And your son will be back soon. Are you almost finished?" he asked, trying hard to control his voice. He was going to murder Shinobu for this! Well, at least he'd do something to punish him…

"Oh, of course, of course thank you again. I'll be going now," he said leaving. As soon as he was out of the door Miyagi backed his chair out and glared under his desk.

"I swear you are going to buy for that." He threatened.

Shinobu only smiled and stepped onto his tip-toes to kiss Myiagi. Miyagi let him, though he was seriously pissed off. He was considering actually teaching him something other than the boy's recent discovery of how to properly tease him.

He stopped the kiss, and opened his mouth to call Shinobu a brat, but the boy pushed him back against the blackboard and started back where they'd left off earlier. Only this time he was dominating the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten my…" the principal's voice cut off as he stared open mouthed at the scene in front of him.

Miyagi pushed Shinobu back before trying to explain. The principal only shook his head and disappeared into the hall. Shinobu ran out after him, yelling his father's name. Miyagi could only slump back into his desk and glare at a blank paper in front of him.

May as well grade papers.

--

"God, that's soo hot," Sumi said falling dramatically onto his bed after reading the first few lines of Usami's Fiction story. "I can't believe you go to see that written and didn't tell me it was soo amazing! How can you dislike the guy who wrote that?!"

"I never said I disliked him," Misaki replied, still reading the chapter. Akihiko was actually a good writer. If only he didn't waste his time with this smut…

"He's amazing. I can't believe you said he tried raping you."

"Um, Sumi, incase you didn't realize this: He Did! There's no other word for what he did."

"Well, he didn't do anything you didn't want," Sumi replied seriously.

Misaki blushed. So maybe he had… No! He was not gay! Akihiko was gay. Misaki was not. That was rape.

"God, I wish he'd tutor me." Sumi said dreamily.

"Why don't you ask him?" Misaki shot back, hitting the next chapter.

Sumi considered this for a moment. Then shook his head and muttered something about Akihiko liking Misaki.

"He does not like me," Misaki replied, before blushing over some of Akihiko's content. "It's Takahiro he likes."

"You're blushing, you like him" Sumi teased, sitting beside him again and gasping at the screen.

"I do not like him! He's a sick pervert! And besides, I'm not gay."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I got Akihiko to tutor me…"

"Not at all," Misaki lied. Somehow he didn't like the idea of Sumi going after his Usami-san. Of course, he dismissed the idea a moment later.

"Speaking of Akihiko and tutoring, shouldn't you be over there right now?"

"I'm not going back."

"You have too!"

"No, I don't."

"Misaki, honestly, honey, we both know you want to go back there and get **Seme'd**. So Go!"

Misaki sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'll stalk him for you. But you owe me,"

"Naturally," Sumi sang, practically pushing Misaki out the door.

--

Akihiko looked up as Misaki entered his bedroom. He was back?! After yesterday?

"What are you doing here?"

"I still need someone to teach me Algebra." Misaki said.

"Even after yesterday?" Usami asked, smirking at him. Surly he'd leave if he thought he'd do that again. Then again, maybe he was into that kind of thing. Maybe Usami would have to teach him another lesson.

"Yes," Misaki said looking down, "I mean, let's just forget about it. It was really no big deal. And it's not like I have to worry about you using my brother. You should have heard them! I swear, Abbi-chan was actually being murdered. Of course, I didn't stick around, I went to my friend Sumi's…" Misaki stopped, probably realizing that he was babbling again. That seemed to happen a lot. "Ah, so are you working on your Fanfiction?"

"No, it's a "normal" short story. It's about a girl who has a crush on her best friend. He asks her out but then she catches him with her best girl friend. Pretty close to my life right now," Akihiko said, typing. He should have known Misaki would find his Fanfiction too. He'd already found his fantasy about Takahiro.

Misaki nodded before, "You're actually a really good writer. Sumi and I read your posts. What was that story based on anyway? The one with the sex slave?"

"Okane Ga Nai, No Money, it's a real anime." Akihiko said, "It's got the hottest Seme…"

"Um, would it be weird if I asked to watch it with you. I mean, it's not like I'm gay or anything. I just can't watch yaoi at home."

Akihiko only smiled and said, "It'd be a _pleasure."_

--

**Review Responses: Actually, that's how it is at my school. The principal, or anyone really, be doing afternoon announcements and the bell will ring and everyone will ignore him and leave. Sumi, I've always thought, was very clingy to his friends. And Misaki, kind of. Maybe it's just me. Kame90, you figured out my evil plot! How did you know I was gonna put them together? Anyway, about Misaki getting a ride… He and Akihiko just weren't very close at the time. Don't worry though; Misaki is going to be getting quite a few car rides soon. Luv all of you. (No, not my readers. Miyagi You. JK)**

**PS. "You can tell a blonde wrote this," was my brother's only comment after reading this. Then he messed up my hair and ditched me to go shopping with his bf of 4 years. *glares at the guy whom has nicer hair and cuter bf.* He calls me blonde?!**

**By the way this story, apart from my comments, is over 1900 words. It's longer, and update constantly. I hope it's not disappointing. **


	8. Amazing

_**Dedicated to**__: Usamisan8-D who is one of my bestest friends in real life. And of course my Chibi-tan, who continues to deny liking yaoi. Of course Usamisan8-D and I made her confess to liking it. Good times, good times. And my hero, Kanou from Okane Na Gai. No, seriously. _

_**Special Thanks to:**__ Usamisan8-D for requesting this new little drama with Terrorist. And Nikki for letting me __harass__, er talk to about what coming out to your parents is like. I know for you, it was more awkward cause of the religion thing. You got balls, my friend._

--

That afternoon Shinobu didn't ask to go **h**ome with Miyagi. His father would have thrown a fit. Luckily his father thought he was just lusting after Miyagi, and his feelings weren't being returned. As long as Miyagi didn't get into trouble, Shinobu was okay with whatever his father thought of him.

He leaned against his father's car, waiting for the principal to leave the building. He usually got a ride from Miyagi, since his father did love to t**a**lk with other teachers. And he really didn't quite know when to stop. Finally he did, and stopped at the sight of his son waiting for him. Shinobu ta**p**ped his foot impatiently, hoping his father would take the hint and come out of shock.

Then Miyagi appeared, passing his father on the way to his car. This just ha**p**pened to be beside the principal's.

"Hey, brat," Miyagi said, as if nothing had happened, "You going home with your old man today?"

"Yeah," Shinobu replied, running a hand through his hair. He looked back to his father, "Oi, **y**ou coming?"

The car ride home was uncomfortably quiet. Not something common with the older man who loved to drone on and on.

Shinobu's sister made dinner that night. **H**er new boyfriend showed up, reminding everyone how pathetic it was that she still lived with her parents at age thirty.

"How was your day?" she asked their father who didn't seem t**o** have a real name.

He glanced at his son before muttering, "Okay." He wasn't in his usual annoying talky mood.

"I kissed your ex-boyfriend today," Shinobu said, breaking the ice, "You were right, he is good."

Two sets of stares met him when he looked up from his p**l**ate. His father was instead **l**ooking down at his Ramon with slight interest.

"You mean Miyagi?" she asked.

"Of c**o**urse,"

"No, you didn't!"

"I did,"

"He didn't even kiss me that much!"

"Ask dad, he was there,"

"That's enough Shinobu," his father said, standing up, "I don't **w**ant to hear another word about him."

"I told you **e**arlier, I really lik**e** him, dad." He said, reminding him of the talk they'd had in the hallway earlier.

"Stop saying that!"

"That's not fair, dad. You let her date anyone she wants!" Shi**n**obu said, pointing at his sister, Miyagi's ex girlfriend.

"That's different!"

"Why?" his sister asked, taking Shinobu's side.

"First off, Shinobu, you are a student and he is your teacher. Second, you're under age."

"**A**nd?" his sister growled, "Just try to tell me honestly it's not his gender?"

"Okay, fine. That does have something to do with it. But, honey, honestly why do you care so much. This is your ex-**b**oyfriend we're talking about."

"Because this is my **b**rother! He should be able to date anyone he wants!" she snapped, "Besides if anyone can break though the shell Miyagi's built around himself, they must really be somebody. If you can, Shinobu, than you have my blessing to do whatever **y**ou want."

"Thank you," he said, before looking at his father, "Dad?"

"I don't like it. It's just too… weird."

"Dad!"

"Okay, fine, you have my blessing to do whatever you want with your life. But this doesn't mean I approve. In fact, I never want to hear about it again. And leave Miyagi alone, I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with this. Even if he is… like you, he could get into a lot of trouble if anyone thought there was something going on there."

"Thank you, dad," Shinobu said, before looking at his sister. She had reattached herself to her boyfriend. He wasn't sure what to make of her, or why she was soo okay with him and Miyagi. Of course she probably didn't expect anything was actually going on. He'd tell her later of course, because she had always been there for him. Then again, that's what big sisters were for.

--

"You are way too direct," Hiroki said, trying to ignore Nowaki's recent outburst.

"Do you hate direct people? I can change." Maybe that's what Hiroki hated the most. The fact that Nowaki seemed to worship him like a god.

"Chill out." Hiroki replied, "And don't think this means we're dating! I only said I'd give you a chance. That's it!"

"I'm happy with anything, Hiro-san. As long as I can spend time with you."

"Will you stop saying things like that?! It's embarrassing."

"Okay." Nowaki said. Nowaki made everything weird, that was one of the first things Hiroki had noticed about him. That and his hands were so much like Usami's, except they were big, warm, and totally different if you really looked at them. But regardless.

Nowaki also always seemed to be happy. That's what annoyed Hiroki the most. He was like one of those cheerleaders, living in a false reality where everything was rainbows and sunshine. He was the complete opposite of Hiroki. Not even the type of person he could like, really. Yet, he didn't feel like he could tell the boy no. Or tell Nowaki to leave him alone anymore.

Nowaki was a drug. Once you did him a couple times, you couldn't stop. He was addicting. He was horrible. Hiroki couldn't get enough.

--

**Sumi: So, how was it?**

**Misaki: what?**

**Sumi: You went to Akihiko's right? How was it?**

**Misaki: Okay, I didn't learn anything. We watched yaoi. That's about it.**

**Sumi: !!! You watched yaoi! With Usami!**

**Misaki: Yeah, so? That's not gay.**

**Sumi: Ah, yeah it is.**

**Misaki: No way. Straight people watch yaoi. It's not gay, a girl probably wrote it.**

**Sumi: yeah, a girl! As in, a Fangirl who gets hot off it. **

**Misaki: I'm not gay.**

**Sumi: Than you're a girl. **

**Misaki: That's it. I'm not talking to you again.**

**Sumi: Fine.**

**Misaki: Fine.**

…

**Misaki: Hey, it's really not gay right?**

**Sumi: Yes! **

**Misaki: I swear I'm not gay. **

**Sumi: You watch yaoi with a guy, and claim to be straight. Come on, Misaki, you can tell me anything.**

**Misaki: … Okay, fine. Maybe a little. But it's okay, I was watching TV the other day and they said that was natural. I'm just curious. **

**Sumi: Ever seen a naked chick?**

**Misaki: Gross!**

**Sumi: You're gay.**

**Misaki: Yeah, well you read Akihiko's Fanfiction and said it was hot. You're gay!**

**Sumi: Yes I am. And if you don't like Usami, I'll take him off your hands. **

**Misaki: ! **

**Sumi: Is that a yes?**

**Misaki: no! That's a WTF!!!**

**Sumi: Love you too, night!**

Misaki turned off his phone, shocked that Sumi would admit it so lightly. Honestly, what the hell did he think? You can't just say that and think everything would be normal. He sighed and wandered next door to his brother's room.

"Hey, Takahiro, I need to ask you a question."

"What?" he asked, smiling like an idiot.

"If you watch yaoi, does that make you gay?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Why? Did Sumi try getting you to watch it?"

"Why is it that everyone knew about Sumi, expect me?"

"Come on, it's bloody obvious he likes Akihiko."

Misaki glared at the floor for a moment before saying, "What about Akihiko? He watches yaoi."

Takahiro laughed, failing to notice his best friend had a crush on him. Misaki couldn't help thinking that his brother was a moron. Honestly, did he really believe it was normal for his best friend to hang all over him like that?

"Never mind, I'm going to bed." Misaki said, leaving his brother to do whatever it was he did. Probably watched Late Night TV, and read Playboy. Who knows what Takahiro did? But whatever it was, it had to be weird.

--

Miyagi had started smoking again. He hadn't smoked in about a month. But he was stressed out right now, and he'd already finished grading everything and it was too late for the used bookstore to be open. He wanted to take his mind off things, so he'd turned on the TV and lit his cigarette. Right now, he was watching South Park. He'd come across it while flipping cannels and remembered how his students were convinced it was the greatest show ever. And even though the animation was crappy, it had made him laugh. So, he left it on and tried to understand why even his female students liked its crude humor.

He really didn't know what to expect. A phone call from the school board? A letter saying he was going to trail for child abuse? What he didn't expect was being able to see Shinobu that much anymore. Even if his father decided not to confront him, he'd still be too ashamed to show his face at the High School again.

Maybe he should just retire. He had money saved in the bank. He could just disappear off to another country. He could go anywhere he wanted, and he wouldn't have to deal with this mess.

Of course that would mean never seeing Shinobu again. And that was something he didn't even want to consider. Maybe he could take Shinobu with him. They could go to America, get married, and have a nice peaceful life. Until he got arrested for kidnapping.

Ironically that's what was happening on the TV. Kyle's little brother was having a relationship with his teacher. They were planning on running away.

Even the TV was taunting him. He picked up his remote, about to turn the damn show off. But not before he saw the teacher's fate, falling off a building to her death.

_American TV is f*ed up,_ he decided. Why the heck do those kids watch it!

His phone ring a moment later. The Caller Id said it was Shinobu's cell phone. He knew he shouldn't answer it. It would be dangerous to be accepting calls from him if this was brought to trial. And surly it would be. There was no way he could get away with that!

But he just had to talk to the boy; he had to know what was going on.

"Hello," he answered, plainly.

"Can I come over?"

"What?"

"My dad said it was okay for me to stay at your house."

"Ah," was this some sort of sick joke? "I'm sorry, Shinobu. But after today I don't think I should see you."

"Stupid old man, did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard you, and like I said before. I don't think I should see you anymore. It's not… It's not normal for someone my age to be hanging out with someone your age."

"I'm coming over."

"No, you're not."

"Miyagi, you bastard, I've told you, its destiny!"

"There is no such thing as destiny."

"Yes, there is. Now, take responsibility."

"Shinobu, you're crazy if you think this will ever work out. Please, just leave me alone."

--

"Miyagi…" he was cut off by the dial tone. Miyagi had hung up on him.

"See?" Shinobu's father said, "I told you, things would never work out between you two."

Shinobu didn't reply. He was halfway out the door before the principal realized what was happening.

"You're not going over there!"

"Yes, I am."

"You can't be serious! He just…"

Shinobu slammed the door behind him.

--

**This was probably my longest so far. 6 1/4 pages! Thank you for reading! And I hope to hear from you!**

**Review Responses: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! And I'm sorry this one was a little late. I got sick last night and wasn't up to writing. And yeah, I also feel like they're being rushed a little. Of course, I still have a few ideas. And I'm still not exactly sure how I'm going to manage actually putting Misaki and Usami together. They're sort of becoming friends now, but something's got to give. **


	9. Messed up

_I don't usually write on weekends, but I'm sick and need something to do. So, enjoy the chapter. _

_**Dedicated to:**__ my friends, and of course Chibi-tan who claims she is going to murder me in my sleep. _

--

"Miyagi?" Shinobu asked, opening the door to the teacher's apartment. He was glad Miyagi had given him a key, otherwise he'd probably be stuck banging on the door all night.

"Brat, didn't I tell you things weren't working out?" Miyagi asked, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Why not?" Shinobu asked, sounding exactly like the whinny teenager he was.

"I am a teacher and you are a student. That's illegal."

"So what? It's all the same once I graduate."

"No, it isn't. I'm seventeen years older than you. Not only do we have nothing in common, we're also both men. Now, what do you think your friends would say if they found out you were dating someone over twice your age? What about another guy? Do you really think society will let this go on because we claim to love each other? Do you know what they'd call you?"

"Miyagi that's not fair. And I told you before; I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you!"

Miyagi sighed, taking another drag, "Shinobu, I don't love you at all. I've only been using you. Honestly, you are probably the most annoying person in the world, and that's way no one will ever care about you."

"Stop lying!"

"In fact the only reason I'm telling you this now is because I care more about my job and myself than you. I'm not going to jail just because some stupid brat wanted to whore himself off."

"Stop it!"

"Get out of here. Go back to Australia or somewhere. Find someone else to waste your time with."

"Miyagi, I only want you."

"I told you, I don't like you. Go away." Miyagi said, turning his attention toward his TV and ignoring Shinobu.

--

Miyagi heard the door slam behind Shinobu. He wanted to chase the boy down. He wanted to apologize for everything he'd said. But he knew it was best for both of them if Shinobu would just move on. That was the only answer.

Miyagi knew Shinobu was probably worst best thing that was going to happen to him so late in life. Or was it the best worst thing? Did it even matter anymore?

If only Shinobu would avoid him, Miyagi thought. He stared at the moving pictures on the scene, though he wasn't really seeing it. He was still thinking of Shinobu. It wasn't like the boy to give up like that. He'd be back. He would force Miyagi to pay attention to him.

Miyagi knew that he'd only end up back in the same mess when that happened. There was still the running away option. But Miyagi didn't want to run away. He wanted to stay, and he wanted to see Shinobu again. All he had to do was force himself to be mean to him, like when Shinobu first started pursuing him. And he could always ignore the boy when he brought up destiny and that garbage.

_Ignore Shinobu,_ he thought, _yeah, right._

--

Hiroki was typing away at his laptop, while his new "friend" babbled on and on about his life. Hiroki pretended not to be listening, though it was obvious he was because what his was typing looked like this: jdgjfkjzkhgflnbn.

"So, you have no idea who your real parents are?" he asked suddenly.

"No,"

"Wow, that's…"

"What about you, Hiro-san?" Nowaki said cutting him off.

"My family is normal I guess. Except for some reason my mother likes Akihiko more then she likes me."

"You know, whenever you talk you always end up talking about him." Nowaki said, irritated. Hiroki had never seen the smile leave Nowaki's face before, even when he was talking about his parents, so he was slightly shocked at the cold tone Nowaki was now using toward him.

"Ah, well… He meant a lot to me. We're best friends…"

"The reason you were crying before, that was because of Akihiko wasn't it?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki didn't answer, he went back to typing. Actually typing.

"You know, I'd never make you cry like that," he said putting his hands on Hiroki's shoulders. Hiroki, who hadn't even heard him get up, turned in his head to look at Nowaki, who leaned in to kiss him.

Hiroki ended the kiss incoherently, because he tried to turn toward Nowaki and fell out of his chair.

Nowaki laughed and muttered something about "how cute Hiro-san" is.

"Stop saying that!" Hiroki yelled, looking for something to throw at him, "I am not cute!"

"Yes you are," Nowaki replied dodging the paperback novel Hiroki threw at him.

Hiroki got up, still blushing from when he'd fallen. Nowaki attack him again, and Hiroki let him. Of course he wouldn't admit that he actually liked it. He could never admit something like that. But it was nice to have someone caring about him for once.

--

"I swear if I have to listen to that song one more time…" Misaki threatened as he and Sumi stood in line for the usual serving of trash the cafeteria gave them.

"It's not that bad. I kind of like that band," Sumi said.

"It was okay at first, but after listening to Love Drunk forty times in a row because they're too busy to take it off repeat, tends to leave you somewhere between suicidal and homicidal. I'm seriously debating either killing Takahiro or myself."

"Wow," Sumi said as they walked to their normal lunch table.

Misaki still didn't like all of Sumi's friends but it was better than dealing with Abichibi-chan. What did Takahiro see in her? So far Misaki thought the girl was annoying and self-centered. At least she wasn't stupid. He could tell she was smart, because he'd seen her doing Math-24 with her locker combination.

But it really didn't matter in the long run, because she was just annoying. Misaki was starting to feel bad for Akihiko. _Imagine having that girl chosen over you,_ he thought. Then he remembered that Akihiko was a freak that sexual harassed other guys. He was still trying to decide how he felt about Akihiko. Sometimes he seemed okay, other times he was just weird. Maybe at least they could allay against their common enemy Abbi-chan.

--

"What are you doing here?" Miyagi asked, as Shinobu entered his room 5th period.

"You're supposed to be tutoring me." The boy said, sitting across from him, "Or should I tell my dad to forget it since we're not sleeping together anymore? I'm sure he'd find that very interesting."

"Fine," Miyagi said, picking up the nearest book he could find and opening it.

--

Takahiro sat between his best friend Akihiko and his girlfriend Abbi-chan. He smiled before asking the whole table, "Anyone want my cookie?"

The school's cookies were sugar-free, and somehow they'd managed to make the sprinkles stick without icing. Most students didn't like them, but a few brave souls would eat them.

Nowaki took it. Hiroki begrudgingly sat next to him, and handed over his own cookie. Nowaki muttered something that caused Hiroki to blush and whack him over the head. Takahiro watched them with slight interest wondering how Nowaki had managed to become Hiroki's friend so quickly. He was still under the impression that Hiroki only whacked his friends like that.

"I heard they were starting a writing club here." Takahiro said, "You should join in, Akihiko."

"I might," he said, "I don't usually finish the stories I start though."

"You always finish that online crap." Hiroki muttered, "And I swear if you use my name again I'm going to throw your flash drive into Tokyo Bay."

Akihiko's eyes widened, as if he were seriously afraid of losing everything he'd written. Then again, for someone like Akihiko that was probably like threatening to murder his parents. Only worse, because he hated his parents. "Y-you wouldn't."

"Maybe not, but I bet Nowaki would." He said, "Think I should show him?"

Akihiko laughed and twisted his friend's words, "Nah, save it for your wedding."

Hiroki looked like he were about to throw something, but there weren't any books within reach.

"Should I ask?" Nowaki said, glancing between the two.

"No," Hiroki told him.

"When does the group meet?" Abbi-chan asked Takahiro, sliding her tray closer.

"You write stories?"

"Yeah," she said, "Only when I get bored though,"

"Oh, okay cool. I think it's on Wednesdays after school." Takahiro said, "If both of you are going, I will too."

"I'm not," Akihiko said, "I don't have time."

"Oh," Takahiro said. He tried not to look too disappointed. He really wished he didn't have to give up spending time with Akihiko to be with Abbi-chan, nor the other way around. Maybe if he got Hiroki to help, they both could probably talk Akihiko into going. But he probably wouldn't like it anyway.

"I am, come with me, Taki!" Abbi-chan said excitedly.

--

"Everything that's happened so far is all that girl's fault." Hiroki said bitterly as they went to dump their trays.

"You're too hard on people, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, though he was still smiling.

"It is. If she hadn't shown up, things would be back to normal."

"Takahiro still would have found someone." Nowaki understood a little of the drama that was going on. And he knew that it was mainly caused by Takahiro's new girlfriend.

Hiroki hated to admit it but Nowaki was right. They dumped their trays and started walking back to their table.

"Let's ditch," Nowaki said suddenly, pulling Hiroki toward the doors.

"No way, they'll notice."

"So what?" Nowaki said, "Life's too short to be worrying about other people."

"Seriously, let go. Akihiko will never let me live this down." Hiroki said as he was pulled into the hall.

"But Hiro-san, you're just too cute. I don't want to share you."

"Idiot," Hiroki said, as Nowaki kissed him.

"I bet that classroom's empty," Nowaki said pointing to the Literature room on the other side of the hallway. The door was closed and as far as they could tell the light was off. "You wanna…"

"No!" Hiroki said, whacking him, "Now let's go back before we get caught."

"If we are, you can just blame everything on me."

--

**By the way, that is exactly what my school's food is like. Okay, I have nothing to write here. So, review! **


	10. Smutish

_NS: Don't worry, Miyagi's just gonna be a jerk for a little while longer. He just needs Shinobu to "convince" him things'll be okay. Or something like that. Also, I got the solution to the Usami-Misaki-getting-together problem from the most _**un**_likely source. My Christian friends…_

_Also, even I know the opening scene sucks. It's kinda extended from last chapter. _

_**Warning: Brief Make-out scenes. Only in the Egoist Chapters. You brought it upon yourselves. Lol.**_

--

"No way!" Hiroki said pulling away from him.

"Hiro-san, come on. You've done that sort of thing with Akihiko, haven't you?"

"Well… Yeah. But only once!"

Nowaki looked at him sadly.

"I…" Hiroki sighed, and extended his arm to the boy. He couldn't say the things Nowaki could. It was just too forward, and too embarrassing.

Nowaki seemed to understand. He took Hiroki's hand and led him toward the room. He peeked inside, before dragging Hiroki in after him.

Nowaki sat in one of the student desks, and beckoned Hiroki to his lap. Hiroki give in, knowing he couldn't fight his addiction to Nowaki.

He straddled the taller boy, who barely gave him time to sit down before gripping his hips. Nowaki began to pull Hiroki closer, which got his a slap and a, "Stop it! I know what I'm doing!"

Hiroki grinded down against Nowaki, as if to prove it. Still holding Hiroki's hips, Nowaki moved at the same time, pulling Hiroki even closer than they already were. Hiroki let himself be moved back and forth by Nowaki, timing his movements with the rocking.

And it was all going well, until a certain Literature teacher walked in.

--

Two blush red faces met Miyagi when he entered his classroom. And if it were anyone else he would have dragged the brats to the principal's office. But it just happened to be the Kimijou boy from his advanced class and another male student he'd walked in on. He wasn't going to be the one taking two boys up to the office for that, especially with his newest Shinobu problems. Speaking of which…

Shinobu, who'd wandered in after him, was laughing himself to death.

"Out, all of you," Miyagi said curtly. Kimijou and his boyfriend gladly left, passing Shinobu who'd managed to stop laughing long enough to ask,

"Even me?"

"I said, 'all of you' didn't I?" Miyagi asked. He'd had enough of the brat's crap for one day. For a whole month actually.

"You said you'd continue tutoring me!"

"I will, and I have done all I can for now. I hadn't actually planned on teaching you anything before."

"You don't have to; I was fine with that arrangement." Shinobu hinted.

Miyagi was literally saved by the bell. He smiled and waved good-bye to the pest he was stuck tutoring. Of course he didn't really think of Shinobu that way. He was more or less pissed off at himself for letting the boy get to him.

Shinobu leaned over Miyagi's desk to plant a kiss on his cheek before leaving. Miyagi again fought himself about following him. Luckily the sane half that screamed 'This is school, not home!' won and he stayed where he was. _Shinobu was good at these games,_ he decided. He'd have to be careful, or he'd fall back into the mess they'd been in before. He couldn't let Shinobu win this time.

--

Akihiko was finding himself retreating into his fantasy worlds more and more recently. It wasn't that he was bored or completely lonely. It was that normal life no longer held anything for him. He was alone, even when he was surrounded by so many of his friends. No, they only called themselves friends. He could see what was really going on.

Takahiro had already chosen someone over him. He'd known it would happen eventually. But it was still difficult to deal with. He'd known Takahiro wasn't interested even when they'd first met. But he'd still let himself fall for the guy. And even now, he wasn't sure if he could completely detach himself from Takahiro. It was just too painful.

Hiroki? The friend who'd always been there in the past. The one who, just the other day, had comforted him when he'd been on the verge of tears.

Where was Hiroki now? He'd seen the boy's face when Nowaki was whispering to him. Sure, he whacked Nowaki for it a moment later, but not before Akihiko had seen the hint of a smile there. He should have felt happy for his friend. Happy that he'd finally found someone that could make him smile like that. But Akihiko wasn't. Because that meant Hiroki was no longer completely his.

He was losing everyone at once, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Writing had always been his outlet. It was easy for him. It was natural after so many years of needing to escape reality.

The bell rang then. Pulling him out of his own world and back into the cold real one he lived in. Back into the same boring class that seemed to teach the same things over again. Back to the friends who were abandoning him. Back to the boy who didn't love him. Back to the family that hated him. Reality was a cold dark place. Especially if you were Usami Akihiko.

--

"He's just a jerk," Misaki said, pacing Akihiko's room. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Usami, though Sumi had been remarking all day. 'You know, your conversions always revolve around him?' No, there was no way that all of them did. It sort of bothered him though. Because his thoughts were starting to do it too. Like that he was hoping he'd pass Algebra, so Akihiko would be proud of him. But if he passed he'd no longer need his tutor…

Misaki was becoming really shallow.

"You can get rid of her, can't you?" Misaki suddenly asked.

"If I got rid of her, Takahiro would be upset."

"Yeah, but he'd be better off."

"That's his choice."

"Yeah, but that's not…" Misaki punched the wall beside him.

"Hey, Misaki!" Takahiro suddenly said, wandering into the room. He was followed, of course, by his girlfriend.

"Hey, Akihiko," Abbi-chan said, sweetly taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

Misaki couldn't believe how calm Usami sounded. It was as if everything was normal, except for the weird girl that now followed his brother around.

"You won't believe it! We got promise rings!" Takahiro said, showing off his hand. Abbi-chan did the same, both wearing the same silver rings.

"What?" Misaki asked, not sure he understood them.

"Promise rings!" Abbi-chan cheered, "It means we like each other for more than just sex. And that we only get to do that when we get married!"

"Takahiro! That's great!" Usami said, hugging his friend. He looked perfectly fine, happy even for his friend. But Misaki wasn't fooled. He could see in Akihiko's eyes that he wasn't all right.

--

Misaki muttered something that sounded like, "Bastard better be kidding me."

"What?" Takahiro asked, looking at his little brother as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said. He was probably sure he'd heard wrong.

"I… ah, need to use to the bathroom! I don't know where it is, come with me," he said, suddenly dragging Akihiko out with him.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked, hearing a couple of sobs. And he knew Misaki knew where the bathroom was. Even if he always claimed one day he'd get lost in the giant house.

"He's horrible!" Misaki barely choked out. They turned a corner, out of sight of the room. Misaki let go of him and began bawling.

"You liked Takahiro too?" he teased, watching Misaki cry.

"Idiot! This is your fault…" Isn't it always? "You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Akihiko replied. Shouldn't he be the one crying? Misaki wasn't affected by this at all… That's…

Akihiko smiled suddenly, _yes, that's the one._

He embraced the boy in front of him, and gave him a soft kiss. Misaki leaned into it, opening his mouth to Akihiko's. Akihiko slid his tongue inside, excited at how willing Misaki was. It only lasted a few seconds, before Akihiko pulled back to lay his head onto Misaki's shoulder. He couldn't help the tears that were falling. Too many emotions were swirling inside him. He'd lost his last tie to Takahiro when he'd promised himself to Abbichibi. And now… Just now, he'd realized the only person he really needed was right in front of him. This whole time, Misaki had been there. Hadn't he even thought of the boy earlier? No.

Maybe love was just complicated. Wasn't everything?

"Just for a minute, okay?" he asked, leaning against Misaki.

Misaki put his arms around him. Holding him as the tears continued to fall. He was the only one Akihiko could cry in front of. And even if it were embarrassing, he wished he could tell Misaki how much he wanted him then. If only they could stay this way forever…

--

"Okay, I don't want another excuse!" Abbi-chan said. "If your friends have a problem with me, I wanna hear it!"

"Abbi, I told you. Please, don't be soo defensive."

"I want to know!" she shouted. She was just going to confront them. It wasn't like she was going to curse at them or anything. Okay, maybe she would… But that wasn't important. She just wanted to hear what was _soo _wrong that they acted_ this_ way toward her. She wasn't that bad!

"I'll be back," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to talk to them. Don't follow me; I don't want to get you involved."

"Don't do anything rash!" he called after her as Abbi-chan marched down the hall.

_This place is huge!_ She thought, turning the corner. Of course, the sight she encountered there shocked her.

_So this is why they're soo weird?_ She wondered, practically running back to Takahiro. _So, it's not me. It's just that they don't like girls. See, I knew I wasn't that bad! Wait until I tell Takahiro. I'm not the most hated person in the country!_

She stopped. _No, I can't tell him this. That was his brother. Misaki should be the one to tell him. Besides, he loves his brother soo much. This will just kill him! I can't do something like that! _

_Besides, he loves him more than me. And I really don't need that type of competition._ She thought, almost laughing at herself as she returned to her boyfriend.

"It's okay. We're going now!"

--**SERIOUS WARNING. (Can I even claim this is T? I'm not sure. It isn't that graphic, sorry Fangirls.)**

Hiroki watched his boyfriend, he had to call Nowaki that now, work his way down his body. It was amazing how quickly Nowaki had entered his life. That Hiroki was already opening himself up.

Nowaki was simply amazing.

No one else had ever made Hiroki feel this way. Not even Akihiko, though Hiroki had liked him. This was just incredible, every second of it.

Nowaki licked Hiroki's stomach, which quivered at the contact. Hiroki's head fell back, as Nowaki continued to kiss down.

They'd walked to Nowaki's house after school. Nowaki's foster parents usually came home a couple hours after school ended. And though Hiroki would never admit it, that was the reason he'd agreed. He knew what would probably end up happening. Nowaki could stir him up with just a glance, it was right to assume they'd end up making out. Which they had. Like, two minutes after walking into the house. Or at least as long as it took for them to walk into Nowaki's room. At least he knew the chances of getting caught, which he was now paranoid about thanks to Miyagi, were less likely here. So, he had perfectly fine getting into bed with the guy.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki said, sitting up. Nowaki was taking things farther, by pulling down Hiroki's boxers. "No!"

"Come on, Hiro-san. It's…"

"No way!"

Nowaki teased the skin above the waistband with his tongue.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried again. His control was already slipping. He didn't how Nowaki could keep this up so long.

"Hiro-san, you know you want me to…"

Hiroki shivered. Nowaki took that as a yes, and continued with what he was doing. Hiroki fell back and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain he knew was coming.

Only it didn't. Only the warmth of Nowaki's mouth, which quickly found where Hiroki really wanted to be touched. And too soon, it forced Hiroki to let go.

Hiroki fell back onto the bed. He shivered for a moment, before Nowaki cuddled against him. Nowaki was soo warm, Hiroki wondered if he could just fall asleep there.

Then he felt Nowaki's mouth on his. He kissed back until he remembered where that mouth had been.

"Not cool!" he said, slapping him across the face, "That's disgusting. I'm not kissing you until after you've brushed your teeth."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said seriously, rubbing himself against Hiroki.

"You're still…" Hiroki stopped, realizing how stupid he was. Just because he was finished didn't mean Nowaki was.

He blushed slightly, knowing he couldn't leave Nowaki like that. _Just do _it_ and get _it_ over with! _He reached into Nowaki's underwear, and looked away as he did what he knew would bring Nowaki completion the quickest.

Nowaki caressed Hiroki's cheek, before turning it back to himself. Hiroki watched as Nowaki moaned, and began thrusting into his hand. He was unable to resist watching all of Nowaki's completion. He really couldn't believe it was because of him. How could he, Kimijou Hiroki, be that amazing?

No. Hiroki was sure he wasn't. Nowaki was the amazing one. Nowaki was the one people liked. Hiroki was just Hiroki. He was sure there was nothing that special about him. Nowaki was just really easy or something.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, kissing him again. Hiroki didn't reply, he only kissed Nowaki again. He couldn't say he loved Nowaki. He did. He really did. But he still couldn't say it. Not soo soon, and not when the feeling was soo strong.

--

**Okay, this is where I leave you. And below here is a button where you can tell how horrible the opening scene was. Sorry, never made out on a chair before. No clue. I tried to write it though, so deal with it. **


	11. Sucky

_**Dedicated to:**__ For once, not my friends. They haven't inspired me lately. This is to the South Park Satan, because I have the movie on for background sound and I love him. And also to the guy who does the __**Junjou Romantica Abridged**__. It's Amazing. _

_--_

"Just so you know, this is not going to happen every day," Hiroki said. Nowaki insisted on walking him home, though he'd tried to get out of it. He liked Nowaki and all, but being together constantly was going to be a little weird. "Our relationship is not going to revolve around sex,"

"I love you, Hiroki," Nowaki said, slipping his hand into Hiroki's. After glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Hiroki held it.

"Yeah, yeah," Hiroki said, watching the ground. He couldn't say it, not so soon.

"Can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

"Actually Akihiko drives me…" Hiroki looked up, Nowaki had stopped walking. "What?"

Nowaki kissed him, only to be slapped away. There was no way Hiroki was going to do that in public. Holding hands was one thing, kissing was another.

The next few blocks passed quickly. "Okay, see you tomorrow," Hiroki said pulling his hand back and unlocking his door.

"What? Don't I get a good-bye kiss?"

"What the hell?" Hiroki asked, before Nowaki stole a kiss. The taller boy then turned and started walking back home. "Bye," Hiroki muttered. At least Nowaki only had his cell number. He couldn't imagine what his parents would say if Nowaki started calling his house every night. He didn't put it past him either.

"I'm home," Hiroki said, already walking to his room.

"Honey?" his mother asked, "You're home late! Why didn't you call me?"

"Sorry," he said, pretty much ignoring her.

"If you're going to miss dinner, you have to call."

"Dear, he's a teenager. He's going to get a girlfriend and they're gonna disappear once in awhile. It's natural." He heard his father say.

"He still has to call."

Hiroki almost laughed, wondering how long it would be before they realized who Nowaki was. Of course, he would try to put that conversion off as long as possible.

He wandered upstairs and tried to do his homework. His mind kept going to Nowaki and Akihiko. His life had gotten so messed up lately. After coming up with a different answer to the same math problem three times, he tried texting Akihiko.

**Hiroki: You done tutoring yet? **

**Akihiko: Yeah… Misaki's the one.**

**Hiroki: What? **

He stared at the screen wondering who "the one" would be next week. No, his friend was always serious. But at least he wouldn't have to tell him about Nowaki yet.

**Akihiko: He is. I just know.**

**Hiroki: Wow. But what about Takahiro?**

**Akihiko: I guess I'll always like him a little, but Misaki is… He's just the one, okay? You should know, it's the same with you and Nowaki.**

**Hiroki: No, it is not. **

Maybe he would have to tell his friend.

**Akihiko: Really? You still a virgin?**

**Hiroki: Shut up!**

**Akihiko: That's what I thought. **

Hiroki should have known better. He was about to turn off his phone, _take that Akihiko!_ But Nowaki texted him.

--

Miyagi woke to find himself handcuffed to his bed frame. Shinobu was sitting on him, literally. He made himself look at Shinobu's smiling face, the only thing he could do to keep himself calm.

"Shinobu, what's going on?"

"Miyagi, this whole thing has gone on long enough." Shinobu said, one hand caressing Miyagi's cheek.

"No. D-don't."

"Its okay, Miyagi. We both know you want this." He said, moving to straddle his older lover.

"No…" Miyagi said, though they could both tell he didn't mean it.

"I love you, Miyagi," Shinobu said, "Now, let me make you happy."

--

Miyagi sat up in bed, looking for Shinobu. The boy had disappeared. No, he wasn't there to begin with. _It was all a dream,_ Miyagi thought. Sadly, it wasn't a reassuring thought. Even though it was the right thing, it was surprisingly hard to do. He couldn't just stop loving Shinobu. It was impossible.

He reached toward his nightstand, groping for his cell phone. He turned it on and slowly fought himself over texting him. On one side, he wanted to make things right with Shinobu. On the other, he knew it was wrong because Shinobu was a minor. He eventually texted: **Come to my room tomorrow, we need to talk. **_Please, talk me into dating you again!_ He pleaded Shinobu silently.

--

Sumi spiked the volleyball back at the opposing team. Misaki had to admit his friend was great at this game, even it were the gayest sport ever.

"So, you were saying?" he asked as the ball moved on to lesser players.

"Well, I started crying,"

"You?"

"I couldn't help it. You know how I am."

"Yeah but it's still weird." Sumi said stepping forward to whack the volleyball again.

"Anyway, then… he ah… kissed me." Misaki finally admitted, whispering the last part.

The ball soared past them. Sumi spun around, forgetting the game, "What did you say?"

"You know," he said, glaring. His friend only stared blankly.

"Sumi!" someone yelled, tossing the ball to him to serve.

"Set it," Sumi ordered Misaki, going back into volleyball mode. Misaki set for him, it was the only reason he dared stand so close to the net. Sumi didn't say anything until the curtain that separated them form the girls opened. A group of female volleyball players skipped onto their side, saying something to their coach. He nodded and they joined the guy teams.

"Oh gods," Misaki muttered, praying to every deity he'd even heard of that it wasn't really Abbichibi joining the opposite team.

But it was. Her and a group of other very pretty girls following her. Abbi-Chan's eyes lit up when she saw them. She blew a kiss to both Misaki and Sumi before turning to giggle with her friends.

"This means war," Misaki said to his friend.

They both glared at the she-devil on the other side before Sumi yelled, "Mine!" and stepped up and spiked the ball at Abbi-Chan's big head. All thoughts of Akihiko fled from both of their minds as they worked together to crush the other team. And they did, but only at the last minute. Abbichibi was better than even Sumi at volleyball. It was her second nature after all, right after her life-destroying nature. Luckily they had an exchange student from Australia named Shinobu who was also very good. Combined with Misaki's hatred of Abbi-Chan, it was an easy win for their team.

--

Misaki slid into the seat beside Akihiko casually. Akihiko smiled at him, before continuing his Hiroki-teasing.

Apparently Hiroki was dating the new guy.

Hiroki sat up and pointed at Misaki, "Don't go there, Akihiko."

"What?" Misaki said, scooting away from the older boy.

"Come on, I heard what happened last night. It's all over Akihiko's facebook page."

"You wrote what happened on your facebook?" Misaki asked, pissed off.

"No," he said, "I wouldn't put it anywhere Takahiro would see it."

Misaki almost sighed with relief until he realized that Usami hadn't said he didn't post it anywhere. "Where did you write it?"

"Just into one of my Fanfics." He said, shrugging.

"Delete it! Delete it!" he began screaming as Takahiro and Abbi-Chan sat down.

"Oh my gosh, you guys were soo good today," Abbi-Chan said smiling at Misaki.

"He's good every day," Akihiko said causing Nowaki and Sumi to laugh.

Takahiro only looked confused as Misaki blushed. Abbichibi-Chan shot them a mean look, which didn't make sense… She couldn't know… Wait, she was there when Usami kissed him. Misaki's blush deepened as he imagined being caught. _This day just keeps getting better,_ he thought sarcastically.

--

"Miyagi," Shinobu said entering the room. He'd been dreaming about this conversation all day. He knew the words 'We need to talk' were never a good sign. But he had a secret weapon. He knew he could convince Miyagi of anything. _Anything._

"Hey," Miyagi said, hiding a smile that Shinobu wasn't fooled by.

"So, what's up?"

"I've been thinking… And, I know how I feel. But I don't know about you."

"What?" Shinobu asked, "I love you. You should know that."

"I know, you think you love me now. But…" Miyagi paused as if it were difficult to say, "One day, you're going to leave me behind. I accept that. And this relationship is totally wrong…" Shinobu understood. Miyagi needed to be sure Shinobu was serious about him. Was that all it came down to? Was Shinobu leaving something Miyagi worried about, he wondered.

"I'm never going to leave you. We're destined to be together."

"I'm using you."

"Use me, I'm begging you too." Shinobu leaned over the desk to kiss the older man who he loved. Who he'd always love.

--**Sneak Peek at things to come:**

"_I'm really sorry, Nowaki," his foster mother said, as his father paced in the next room._

"_Surely they'll understand. It was something that happened a long time ago, right?"_

"_I know, but they don't see it that way. And I wouldn't be bringing it up if I didn't have to." She said, "They don't want you living with us, Nowaki. I'm sorry, but we can't adopt you."_

--

_**Thanks for reading. And now I order you to get onto Youtube and look up the Romantica Abridged. It's seriously worth watching!!**_

**Review Responses: Thanks soo much, Armybro! Somehow my spell-check kept doing it Kimijou. I must have spelled it wrong by mistake when I first put it in. (Go figure, I am blonde.) Anyway, thanks to everyone. And somehow I'm gonna get Hiroki + Nowaki moments in before he goes. Expect them next chapter. **


	12. Story

_Dedicated to Asahina from Junjou Mistake (Yeah, a character.) because he was just awesome. (Like when he threatened to cut up Isaka. That was great.) And Kanou from OGN, because I honestly love him. (Just like the "girls" at Someya's bar, I love him lots.)_

--

"Why would you write me into that?! You didn't even ask my permission!" Misaki whined as Akihiko drove him home. They'd already dropped off Takahiro and Abichibi-chan. Now it was only Akihiko, Hiroki, Nowaki, and he left. And Hiroki already knew, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Because I can," Akihiko said.

"But!"

"Welcome to my life, Misaki," Hiroki said. Misaki almost glanced back, but then he remembered Hiroki was back there with his boyfriend. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear the scratch of jean pants against, well jeans. Though somehow Hiroki kept up with the conversation in the front seat.

"I don't think Abbi-Chan likes us very much," Nowaki said suddenly.

"Haruhiko knows her better than me." Akihiko said, frowning, "A lot better. She comes over once in awhile."

"Seriously? That_ thing_ has better in your house before?" Misaki said, "I really pity you now."

"Yeah, the other day they were arguing about gay-rights." He said, "She's a real bitch."

"She doesn't seem too bad," Nowaki said, "I mean, none of us really know her."

"Nowaki, she's all for sending you to the death camps," Hiroki said, "Seriously, or do you think Haruhiko's straight."

"Please, I don't even want to think about that," Akihiko took his hands off the wheel, to cover his ears.

"Hey, watch it!" Misaki said, grabbing the wheel to keep it from going off road. The veered sharply to the right, throwing everyone in the car to that side.

"Hey!" a very pissed off Hiroki cried as he hit his head off the car door.

Akihiko put his hands over Misaki's, "Here, let you show you."

"It's fine. That was just an accident." Really Misaki had never driven a car in his life. But he didn't like the way Akihiko's hands felt on his. He was barely able to keep from shivering.

"Pay attention," Akihiko said, slightly turning it to the left. They glided into the other lane. Then he swiftly jerked it back.

More bumps were heard from the backseat.

"Damn it, Akihiko! You're doing that on propose!" Hiroki cried.

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"You've been watching us in the rearview-mirror the whole time!"

Somehow, Misaki kept his sanity. Though he vowed to never get in a car with Usami again. He knew he'd probably just do it again tomorrow.

--

"You made me one of the cross-dressers." Misaki asked, glaring at the Fanfic in front of him.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. I almost made you one of the psycho best friends."

Misaki glared at the computer. _Wait; there is something I can do…_ He highlighted everything on the screen before hitting the backspace key.

"What the hell!" Akihiko said, staring at the unsaved and now blank document. Then he smiled, and hit the undo button. "Nice try."

Misaki X-ed out of the story, and hit 'no' to saving.

Akihiko clicked on "Word." And a box with the words "Draft was saved at __, would you like to view this draft?" After clicking yes, the story reappeared.

Misaki stared in amazement.

"You should know, Misaki. Evil never dies."

"Does that mean I'm doomed to deal with Abbi-Chan forever?"

"Most likely. She's probably an Immortal. *You should leave rice on your doorstep."

Misaki nodded before sitting beside Akihiko and watching him type a quick ending.

He didn't really want to disturb Usami while he worked. But he also did want to ask about yesterday. Akihiko had kissed him… And he had liked it.

_But that didn't mean anything!_ He stared at his shoes, thinking about when he'd comforted Akihiko before. He did that to me without feeling anything didn't he?

But there was something different than before. The kiss had been kind of sweet. Not only that, but at the time he had started thinking the weirdest things. Like that he didn't want to leave Usami-san. But, that was impossible. He didn't like Akihiko. First of all, they were both guys. And that just…

"What the hell are you typing?" he asked, "Kanou can't say that!"

"That's how he feels." Akihiko said, "He's confused because he didn't like guys before. And Ayase is almost as bad. At least he's cool with them."

"No. They have to be together." Misaki said, "Make Ayase say 'I love you' now!"

"That's not how it happens."

"So, it can't end this way!" Misaki argued, "They have to be together. Kanou can't just tell him it's abnormal!"

Akihiko smiled darkly. "Hey, Misaki take a seat." He nodded at the loveseat nearby.

Misaki sat down, not sure what Akihiko wanted. He watched Akihiko sit beside him. The other boy just looked at him for a moment, before attacking him.

"Hey! Get off!" Misaki said, pushing Akihiko away.

"Why?" the older boy asked, carefully placing his knee on a very sensitive place.

"It's not… Get off!"

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me why," Akihiko replied, moving Misaki's shirt up.

"Hey! No! Stop it!"

Akihiko leaned in to lick him. Misaki struggled, again finding himself being sexually harassed by Akihiko.

"It's just weird, okay."

"You just said it wasn't."

"For them it isn't. But that's just a story. It's different."

"No it isn't."

"I don't swing that way."

"Oh, I'm sure," Akihiko said letting Misaki go. He knew he couldn't force Misaki. He'd only end up losing him that way. Although, he wasn't sure how else he could get the boy's attention.

"I'm not gay!" Misaki yelled, "And I'm pretty sick of everyone implying that I am."

"Sure. So, wanna watch yaoi, Misaki? Or bake cookies? I personally could go for some. You're a good cook, aren't you?"

"I'm leaving," Misaki said, standing up. He was about to leave when two familiar voices started, and two pairs of feet began stumping up the stairs.

"Looks like we have company. You'll stay, won't you, Misaki?"

The younger boy growled and sat back down. At least he won't try to touch me with them around. Or, at least hopefully he won't.

--

"I'm home!" Hiroki called.

"Hey," his mother said, entering the room. "Honey, I was going to… Hiroki! Who's this?" she asked very excitedly. His mother was always happy to meet Hiroki's friends. For some reason, she always picked the guys as her favorites.

"Hello, Kamijou," Nowaki said respectfully, "I'm Nowaki, Hiro-san's…"

"My new friend!" Hiroki said quickly. His mother looked at him, not fooled.

"Well, is Nowaki staying for lunch?"

"Ah," Hiroki looked at Nowaki. His boyfriend shrugged. "We'll talk about it, okay?"

"Okay. Well, I hope you do. Then we can introduce you to Hiroki's father…"

"No!" Hiroki said, beginning to pull his friend upstairs.

Once they were safely locked in Hiroki's room, Nowaki asked, "Are you ashamed of me, Hiro-san?"

"No. Just… My old man… He isn't like my mom. I don't know if he'd understand."

Nowaki nodded, not sure if he'd be perfectly fine telling his new parents. Well, maybe not.

"So…" Hiroki started, sitting on his bed. He deliberately spread his legs when he sat down, hoping Nowaki could take a hint. There was no way he could say something like 'hey, you wanna join me?' But hinting he had no problem with.

Nowaki stared but made no comment, nor any sign of joining him.

Hiroki laid back and stared at his ceiling, keeping his legs the same.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or actually make a move?" Hiroki asked, shifting to look at him.

"You're soo cute, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, stepping closer.

"I am not cute!" Hiroki yelled, forgetting his mother was downstairs.

"Yes, you are." Nowaki replied, climbing onto the bed above him.

"You're stupid then," Hiroki muttered. He hoped Nowaki couldn't hear his heartbeat. It was so loud; it would completely give him.

"I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki said, kissing him softly.

"Yeah," Hiroki shivered as Nowaki's hand slid under his shirt. There was still no way he could say those words. It was impossible.

"No, I mean I really love you," Nowaki's fingers began teasing one of his nipples.

"I know what you meant." Hiroki replied, beginning to remove Nowaki's clothing.

Nowaki stopped, "And you?"

"What about me?" Hiroki asked innocently. He knew what Nowaki wanted but there was still no way. He had loved Akihiko longer and hadn't even told him.

"Aren't you going to say you love me?"

"Nowaki, stop being so shallow. You know how I feel, now are we gonna repeat yesterday or not?"

"Say it," Nowaki replied, "If you don't I'll stop."

Hiroki looked away, "I lo.. yo…" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I lov… you.."

"Louder." Nowaki said.

"I love you, damn it!" Hiroki yelled turning to glaring at Nowaki who, as always, was grinning like an idiot. "You're horrible," he muttered as Nowaki returned to ripping his clothes off.

"Love you too,"

--

Abbi-Chan hated this. Takahiro was friends with the absolute worst people. Now only that, they were all gay. All of them. Even the Nowaki kid who didn't seem so bad before. Not only that, he cared more about them than her.

Misaki- his brother, who he seemed to have a love-affair with. Or you'd think that if you actually had a conversation with the guy.

Akihiko- the writer. He was dating Misaki, wasn't he? And he was a pervert. Abbi-Chan knew he was. She'd seen him reading a BL once. And last year in her English class, she heard him and his buddy talking about Brokeback Mountain. They watched it together! Which meant they were probably dating. Which means they probably did un-mentionable-things.

Hiroki- Akihiko's last boy-toy as far as Abbi-Chan knew. He was probably a slut too. He was with Nowaki now, or at least it seemed like he was. They'd all gone home together. Abbi-Chan decided to stop thinking about them, because it made her wonder what they were all doing together. And that was something she really didn't want to think about.

--

"HIROKI! NOWAKI!"

"What mom?" a slightly scared voice asked.

"Time to eat."

There was a brief conversation between them. "No thanks. I already ate!" Nowaki eventually answered.

"Hiroki!" she asked.

"Later!" he replied.

A few moments later, there was a quiet moan from the room.

"Well, I guess we don't need to worry about Hiroki." She told her husband, who didn't yet understand. Men. They really were clueless.

--

"Come on, Abbi-Chan." Takahiro said, once again dragging his girlfriend out to Akihiko's house.

"Why can't we spend time alone?" she asked.

"Because, I love hanging out with my friends. And we vowed to spend every moment possible together. Plus, I let your friend Aikawa do my nails yesterday. And your other friend Sahara kept talking about my brother like we were a thing."

"That's because all the smart people hate me. And they're a couple blonde Yaoi Fangirls, who for some unknown reason took me in."

"Well, my friends don't watch Yaoi. So we're safe," he said, wondering why she hated his friends so much. They hadn't done anything to her. Then again, Abbi-Chan was quick to judge other people. And she didn't seem to like men every much. She constantly talked about her ex-boyfriend Kyle's butt. And volleyball. And herself mainly.

But that was what Takahiro loved. She was dead-honest. And though some may find that annoying, Takahiro was just shallow enough to buy it. Plus she had a strong sense of family that he could relate to.

The butler let them into the Usami house. He knew Takahiro, and Abbi-Chan never let go of her boyfriend's arm. She was very dependant of him, like any stupid teenage girl. Of course, not all were stupid… Takahiro had recently read something about a girl in America that pimped her boyfriends out. That was just brilliant.

"Hey, Akihiko!" he said, opening the bedroom door without bothering to knock. He smiled at his friend who was typing something before sitting next to his brother. "Misaki, have you been studying?"

"Yeah," he muttered, moving closer to his brother. Takahiro smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have Misaki as a brother.

"That's great!" Abbi-Chan said, taking a seat on Takahiro's lap.

"Abbi-Chan! There's room on my other side!" he said, but put his arms around her regardless.

"I know. But you're more comfortable."

"Get a room," Akihiko said, turning back to his computer.

Misaki rushed to that side of the room, peeking over what his friend was writing. Takahiro smiled, thinking about how great it was that his brother and his best friend got along. Now if he could get Akihiko and Abbi-Chan together. It would be perfect.

"Why don't we do that?" she asked suddenly, leaning back on him.

"What?" Takahiro asked, holding her closer.

"Get a room." She replied, "Akihiko just told us to. Besides, I'm sure they'd love to be alone."

Takahiro laughed, "Sure. Wouldn't want to disturb their studying."

"That's right. Come on," she broke through his arms and stood up. When she looked back at him, Takahiro knew she was pissed off. He quickly stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Akihiko asked, finally facing them again.

"I guess," he said as Abbichibi gave him the death-glare.

"See ya," she said, already walking out.

Takahiro didn't know what was wrong. But if Abbi-Chan was upset, he knew it was best to leave.

--

"I really should punch him," Misaki said, thoughtlessly leaning against the older boy. "It may knock some sense into him."

"I told you, rice on your doorstep." Akihiko said casually. But Misaki could see through this. Usami was never really good around Takahiro anymore.

"You still love him?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I don't know. I can't just forget someone I spent so many years crushing on. But I think I've found something better."

"Really? What?" Misaki asked stupidly.

"Nothing," Usami replied, messing up his hair.

"Hey! I actually did my hair this morning! Don't ruin it."

"That's an even better reason," he said, screwing it up worse.

--

**About 2300 words. Thank me. Lol. **

***In Chinese Mythology putting rice on your doorstep will keep an immortal, or a vampire, from entering your home. It's a long story, (I did a report on Vamp-Myths last year) and I really don't want to post it all here. If you're serious about keeping the Cullens out of your house, PM and I'll share the story. And of course, other Vampire-Away's. **

**Please Review. It lets me know what you want/don't like. (And I understand, Abbi-Chan is hard to like. The person she's based on is a friend in real life I love to tease)**

**And again, I encourage everyone to go watch the Junjou Romantica Abridged Series on YouTube. It's amazing. **


	13. And

Thanks to everyone. And I'm sorry for this being late. This story probably will only have a few more chapters. As you can see, this chapter is majorly sped times up. And things will be wrapping up soon.

**Dedicated to:** Roxy who inspired a ton of the silliness.

--

**Two Weeks Later:**

Misaki was losing his mind. He was spending more and more time with Akihiko. Liking a guy seemed less and less strange every day. Of course, he wasn't into it. Nor was he into Akihiko.

Hiroki didn't seem too bad, except he was always whacking people. Nowaki was… Nowaki. There wasn't a way to describe him. Takahiro was devoted to his girlfriend. He was even sitting at her lunch table more and more. It made things a lot easier at Misaki's table. No one pretended to be straight. The other day Misaki had caught a glimpse of Nowaki feeding Hiroki his rice. He looked away quickly, but not before Hiroki saw it. The next second, Nowaki had the bowl dumped over his head.

Akihiko was laughing his ass off. Sumi was pretending not to be jealous of his friend. But Misaki couldn't help but notice it.

"Take him!" Misaki once said, "We're just friends! I don't want him!"

But Sumi always backed out of the conversion.

Once in awhile Akihiko would put him in a Fanfic. Luckily Hiroki had learned the other's password, and told Misaki how to erase them. And he did. Quickly, but anyone could view them. But what really bothered him was that the password was still Takahiro, even though he'd been rejected.

Being Takahiro's stand in was something Misaki didn't like to think about. He knew he was, there was no other way Akihiko would befriend him so quickly. But he didn't like to think about it. He liked to think Akihiko actually liked him as a friend. He had to be easier to talk to than Takahiro. Akihiko didn't have to hide anything from him.

But that was comparing, wasn't it?

He wished he could become someone special to Akihiko.

And he hated himself for that.

--

"I'm really, really sorry. You see, I was young. And I needed the money."

"I don't care!" Nowaki said loudly, "They can't take me back!"

"Yes, actually, they can." His foster mother said, beginning to cry.

He frowned, a rare thing for Nowaki, and hugged her. "Can't you talk to them?"

"Actually, as a lawyer I'm taking them to court over it." His father said, "It's wrong for them to do this. It happened over a decade ago. And she's a teacher now!"

"We're going to get you back, Nowaki." She said, hugging him tighter, "It just may take awhile. And… You'll be leaving on Sunday."

Nowaki couldn't tell him. It was too painful. Just the thought of leaving Hiroki was enough to break him. He wanted to tell him. He knew he'd have too. Not telling wasn't an opinion. But every time he tried, Nowaki couldn't get the words out. He couldn't dump Hiroki, even if he were going back to the orphanage. Besides Hiroki wasn't the easiest to talk to. He was usually typing or doing homework. He pretended to listen to Nowaki. And he was fine with that as long as they were together. And if he really wanted Hiroki's attention, there were better ways to get it.

He ended up telling Haruhiko first. Haruhiko and Isaka sat beside him in Study Hall and were pretty nice. So what if they laughed after finding out he was dating Hiroki? They were like that too! Haruhiko even promised to tell Hiroki if he couldn't.

-

"Akihiko, I have amazing news!" Takahiro sang happily, barging into Akihiko's room. The four boys looked up at him and his girlfriend Abbichibi-chan burst in. Hiroki had enough common sense to hit pause on the anime they were watching with just happened to be Rose Maiden. Luckily it was one of the battle scenes instead of one of the Uke rape scenes.

"I'm pregnant," Abbi-chan said, almost innocently. She shyly grinned at Takahiro.

Misaki saw the sudden hurt in Akihiko's eyes. Of course the rest of his face remained neutral, even happy for his friend. He stood and embraced his friend, who was going to become a father. He even hugged Abbi-chan, who looked disgusted by his touch.

"Wow, just wow," he said, "That's… great."

"Don't!" Misaki hated this act. Why didn't his friend just…

"Misaki?" Akihiko stared at him. A new emotion showing in his eyes.

Misaki pulled his friend away from his brother. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he whispered.

"Oh, I'm more than okay with it." Akihiko said, loudly, "In fact, I think we should celebrate!" Everyone smiled at this, even Abbichibi-chan. "Party, here, Friday night."

"Seriously?" Hiroki asked. Even Misaki knew Akihiko wasn't into big events, nor having lots of people around.

"Of course. Anything for my best friend," he slung his arm around Takahiro and this time his smile met his eyes. Misaki felt sick.

--

"You really want to go?" Hiroki asked, disapprovingly.

"Of course!" Nowaki said, "Why not? Isn't he your best friend?"

"Did you not hear? He's Takahiro's best friend. And I refuse to go to a house party! Of all things!"

Nowaki frowned. It would be his second to last night there. He wanted to spend it with Hiroki. He hadn't even told Hiroki he was leaving. "Please, Hiro-san. It's a great chance to spend a night together, you know. We can just tell our parents we're spending the whole night at his house."

Hiroki slapped him, though Nowaki knew he secretly loved the idea.

"Fine, but only because Akihiko is my friend and he'll need support. Stop it! Don't hug me! This isn't for you…"

"I love you, Hiro-san." He said, causing the older boy to blush.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

Nowaki opened his mouth to tell Hiroki about leaving, but again the words wouldn't come. He just couldn't break them up. He loved Hiroki too much.

"Whatever, but just so you know I'm not going to help clean up the next morning. You are, though."

"Thank you, Hiro-san!" he said, "Your wish is my command."

"Idiot,"

Nowaki couldn't help it. He hugged Hiroki again, who didn't complain only because Nowaki's lips were stopping him.

"Stop, Nowaki," Hiroki muttered, when Nowaki began feeling him up, "My parents will be home soon"

"So?" Nowaki asked.

"So!? Let me go! At least lock the damn door!"

Nowaki suddenly smiled, "I have an idea." He pulled Hiroki with him into the bathroom.

"What the hell…"

"Which one is hot?" Nowaki asked; staring at the unmarked shower dials.

"Left," Hiroki said quietly. Nowaki knew he'd won. He turned the water up, and then returned to striping Hiroki.

--The next day:

"Our parents are going to be out of town for the rest of the week," Haruhiko commented.

"Yeah," Akihiko replied, not bothering to mention that their parents were different people.

"So, this party is going to be a real party!" he said happily. Unlike his brother, Haruhiko was much more social. As soon as he'd heard about the party, he'd taken over. Besides, it was Akihiko's. He couldn't resist taking it.

"Your friends better not be planning anything, are they?"

"Of course! Isaka's whatever, Asahina, is older and Isaka says he can get us alcohol."

Akihiko almost growled at Haruhiko to back off, but didn't. This wasn't worth his time. If his brother was going to turn this into a huge crazy party, then so be it.

--

"You aren't really thinking about going are you?" Miyagi asked.

"Of course I am!" Shinobu said, grinning like an idiot, "That Usami guy is throwing it and everyone else in my grade is crashing it. Besides, it's not your business."

"You're right," Miyagi said. They hadn't really gotten back together. Though Shinobu wasn't giving up the destiny thing. He'd told Shinobu what he knew would happen. He knew Shinobu would leave him in a heartbeat for another guy. Now might be a good time for him to go to that party. He knew Akihiko and Hiroki were pretty close friends. And Usami was throwing the party…

His heart broke at the thought of Shinobu date either of them. _That's what's best for the both of us,_ he tried to tell himself. But Shinobu was still chasing after him.

Even after their meeting weeks before. Shinobu had begged for Miyagi to take him back. But Miyagi couldn't. In turn Shinobu had left him alone for a little while. Then he'd come back, all smiles about this upcoming party.

"Maybe you'll meet someone there?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. He would just have to keep pretending he didn't care. Hopefully he'd convince himself some day.

"I only want you, Miyagi."

"I told you, you don't want me." Miyagi replied.

"Yes I do! I told you that! Seriously, I'm never going to start loving you!" He said. Miyagi had to give him credit. He knew just what to tell Miyagi to break his heart.

A couple weeks ago, he'd shown Shinobu this weakness. He was regretting it every second. He wasn't looking for false security. What he needed was for Shinobu to be honest with them both. He needed Shinobu to leave him alone.

But he was sure even then he wouldn't be able to forget.

"Go away, Shinobu. I don't need a brat like you always hanging on me."

"Fine, you know what? Maybe I will meet someone, old man." Shinobu snapped. It was about time too. Miyagi had been a major bastard to him the last few times they'd spoken together.

--Party:

Misaki had never been to a real house party before. Sure, he'd been to a few crazy parties. But never anything like the one that was taking place at Akihiko's house.

Takahiro, Abbi-Chan and Misaki stared at the house. It was practically pulsing with the loud music.

"Haruhiko pitched in," Takahiro commented, grinning, "He always knew how to throw a party."

"Goodness," Abbi-Chan muttered, "I can't go in there! I can't drink with a baby,"

"Hell with it," Misaki said already walking up to the mansion. Akihiko was probably going through his own personal hell in there. And even if he was weird, Misaki was his friend. And he had the weirdest feeling of wanting to be there with him.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled suddenly, pulling him aside, "Take this." He slipped a condom from his wallet and was holding it out to Misaki.

"I…" he stared in shock at his brother, "What the heck am I going to need that for?"

"I told you, this is one of Haruhiko's parties. You don't wanna end up like me, do you?"

"No," Misaki admitted taking it from him. He put it in his pocket quickly and started back to the house. Honestly, he didn't even know how to put 'one of those' on. Though he had a bad feeling he'd need it.

Inside the house, Misaki understood his brother's warning.

The place was packed with at least half the school. Including a couple people who looked like they might have been in collage. He looked around the huge living room for his friends. None, though he did recognize the boy from his volleyball team, Shinobu, giving the quarterback a lap-dance.

"Now, that's how it's done," he told the cheerleaders who'd been cheering him on.

"Woo! Ride 'im, Shinobu!" they said at once, twirling like they did at the games and bumping each other.

Misaki quickly looked away. He didn't care if Shinobu was gay, he barely knew him, but he didn't think they should being doing this in public. He pushed his way through the crowd in the next room and finally found Sumi. Sumi was in the middle of a drinking contest with Akihiko's brother. He grinned, thinking about how cute a couple they made.

He finally found Hiroki and Nowaki upstairs. They were in the study, playing stripe-poker with Isaka and Asahina. Nowaki was only in his pants, Hiroki in his boxers. Misaki couldn't help but notice how Nowaki kept looking at him.

"Cheater!" Asahina suddenly yelled at Isaka, as he pulled down his pants.

"I'm just lucky," the boy said, still fully dressed.

"Hey, Misaki," Hiroki noticed him first. Misaki could tell by his voice that Hiroki was tipsy. "You want to join?"

"No!" he said much too quickly. Realizing this, he calmed himself down and asked, "Where's Akihiko?"

"In his room," Isaka said, "Now, who wants to see Asahina nude?"

"No way!" Asahina said, "I am not losing to a cheater!"

Misaki left, rushing to Akihiko's room. He was slightly pissed off that his other friends had ignored him. He pushed Akihiko's door open, without knocking.

Akihiko looked up, caught in the middle of a very personal guy thing. He didn't try to cover that up either, only pushed the stop button on his remote.

--

"What the…"

"Could you please close the door? I really don't want the mother of the year seeing my junk hanging out." Akihiko said, eyes looking over Misaki. He couldn't help it. He'd been holding himself back for weeks. And it was Misaki's fault he was doing this. If the guy could just admit that they had a thing, he wouldn't be doing it solo anymore.

Misaki closed the door, as if too shocked to think. And he probably was. He had the cute deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"You know, I could use a little help." Akihiko stood up. Of course, Misaki was dense enough to miss the hint.

"I…" Misaki looked around, "With what?"

"You know what," he said, closing the distance between them. Misaki's eyes lowered, and he stepped back. Akihiko only stepped forward, backing him against the door. He rubbed his hard body against Misaki's, feeling the other respond quickly.

"No," Misaki whined again, though both of them knew he was enjoying the attention.

"No what? You don't want it against the wall? Shall we find another place too…"

"No! I don't want it anywhere."

"That's not what your body language is telling me." Akihiko replied. He picked the smaller boy up and dumped him onto the bed.

Akihiko tore his shirt off before mounting him. It was amazing how quickly Misaki got excited. And even as he begged for Akihiko to stop, the bulge in his pants only grew and stiffened.

"Misaki, shut up and help me. This is your fault you know," he said, removed the last of Misaki's clothes. _Prefect,_ he thought. Misaki was completely open to him now.

"Seriously, don't. I'm straight. I swear I'm straight."

"Sure, now do you mind rising your hips a bit? I'm kinda new at this…"

--

"Nowaki…" Hiroki started, watching his lover lock the door of the guest room.

"Didn't we agree this would be a great opportunity, to you know… do it?" Nowaki said awkwardly. Hiroki looked at his feet. Even drunk Hiroki felt awkward about this. "If you don't want to…"

"No! I want to… just…" Hiroki shrugged. How the hell was he supposed to say this? 'Fuck me,' just wasn't something he could tell Nowaki to do. Not yet. He still needed his Seme to do make the first move.

Looking into Nowaki's eyes, Hiroki felt more confident. Nowaki kissed him deeply then, reminding him how much he wanted this. He let Nowaki dominate the kiss, because it just felt right. He even slid his tongue into Nowaki's mouth, even though he knew exactly where it had been. It didn't seem to matter anymore.

The kiss continued until they both needed air. The alcohol Hiroki had been drinking made him slightly dizzy. And before he really knew what was happening, Nowaki had him on the bed. He stared at the ceiling trying to catch his breath, deciding he'd never drink again. Even if he hadn't been drinking much, and he hadn't, it was still affecting him.

Nowaki's fingers began lifting his shirt. Hiroki helped them, and sat up to watch Nowaki skillfully pull his zipper down with his teeth. Hiroki shivered, enjoying this far too much. Maybe it was just knowing what was about to happen, maybe it was the alcohol. Either way, Hiroki couldn't help Nowaki back up after his pants had been removed. He knew what Nowaki would do if he let him go, and he was too anxious to bother with foreplay. He swiftly removed Nowaki's clothes, at a record speed. He also didn't feel like bothering with the slow and gentle approach Nowaki was using. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it…

"Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned against his neck. Hiroki held Nowaki closer, wanting nothing but to feel Nowaki's heat against himself. Nowaki was already touching him. One hand already searching for Hiroki's entrance.

--

Shinobu was trashed when he called Miyagi. Miyagi knew by how he was speaking that something really wasn't all right with him.

"Miyagi…" he said, shakily. And he really was shaking. Bad enough that it was messing with their cell phone connection. And although he truly wanted to, he just couldn't hang up. Not when Shinobu was like this.

"What's wrong?" Miyagi asked. The other end could very quiet and he wondered if Shinobu had hung up. He was already out the door, rushing to his car without stopping to put on his shoes.

"Miyagi, I…" Shinobu suddenly began bawling.

"What happened?"

He continued crying on the other end.

"Shinobu, talk to me. Please, I can't know what's wrong unless you tell me."

"I… Miyagi, I'm soo stupid. Please, forgive me."

"What happened?" he asked again, slamming his bare foot on the gas pedal.

"Please, just hurry up."

--

Miyagi was almost happy to see Shinobu sitting in front of the house. He really didn't want to embarrass himself by wandering into a teen party. Someone might even get the wrong idea.

He changed his mind when Shinobu looked up. If he'd thought Shinobu had sounded bad on the phone, he had no clue.

He was wearing black jeans and a skull T-shirt, which was the normal fashion now. Was the word for it? Goth? Emo? Miyagi, being older, simply called them all stoners. He didn't have time to learn teen labels. Anyway, he'd also added a thin layer of black eye-liner which was now running down his face. His eyes, apart from the crappy make-up, were red and puffy. The left was turning a nasty shade of purple.

He stood up when he saw Miyagi. His shirt had been ripped down the front, causing Miyagi to worry just what Shinobu had been crying about. Surely he would be this upset over a black eye.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, helping the teen into his car.

Shinobu didn't answer, instead he slumped into his seat about began crying again.

Miyagi got back into the driver's seat and started back to his house. He eventually tore his eyes off of Shinobu and started the engine. He knew they couldn't stay there.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No! I can't face my dad like this," he cried.

"No, I meant home. You know, my home."

Shinobu nodded before wiping his eyes.

"Please, Shinobu…" Miyagi started, about to put his arm around him.

"No!" he jumped away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, slightly hurt by Shinobu's reaction. Though he knew there had to be a reason for it, and that made him angry. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing… Well, he tried..." Shinobu leaned back against the car door. "I'm a moron."

"Who is he?"

"Does it matter?"

"Shinobu, this was not your fault. Now tell me who touched you?"

"No one!" Shinobu yelled, sounding irritated. Though it was manly centered toward himself. "It was my fault. I thought I could do it and I was wrong."

"Shinobu, don't blame yourself."

Shinobu didn't answer and they continued in silence back to Miyagi's apartment.

"Can we just forget about it?" Shinobu asked, as he followed Miyagi inside.

"No," he answered.

"Look, nothing happened. I'm still your bitch, or whatever."

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little bit,"

Miyagi almost smiled at Shinobu's innocent reply. "Okay, well go lay down and I'll get you some water." He hoped the mood swings would end when Shinobu sobered up.

Shinobu did what Miyagi told him. Miyagi lit a cigarette and started filling a glass of water for him. He worried, of course. _What if something did happen and he's just not telling?_ But if Shinobu didn't want to talk about it, Miyagi couldn't force him.

Shinobu was asleep when Miyagi bought him the water.

--

Over 3400 words. This is the longest yet. I hope it makes up for the fact that this is really late. Well, Review!


	14. Yet

_I'm glad to have such a large following. It seriously makes me smile. Thanks to everyone reading this, you're amazing. And hey, go watch that abridged series!_

_**Dedicated to:**__ you, my readers._

_**Warnings:**__ I'm seriously sick of posting them. If you didn't like the last one, then skip this too. (Yeah, I forgot last time. Sorry.) Oh, and Shinobu gets almost __**raped.**__ Forgive me._

_--_

"_Come on, Shinobu. I promise not to disappoint you." Sunao said, holding Shinobu's hips a little tighter than necessary._

"_No thank you, I'm perfectly happy with my current boyfriend." Shinobu said, even though they'd broken up. He just had to get Miyagi back._

"_What about earlier? You were all over me."_

_It was true. Shinobu had wanted to forget about him. Enough to go upstairs alone with Sunao. But the whole he'd kept thinking, 'what if Miyagi finds out?' _

"_So? You're a nice piece of ass, but nothing more." He said still moving his hips to the music downstairs. Just doing this seemed wrong, but he knew Sunao wouldn't let him go until he was satisfied. He'd have to be satisfied with just this, because there was no way Shinobu was going to sleep with him._

_Sunao only gripped him tighter, "Do you realize who you're talking to? I'm captain of the football team."_

"_Yes, and I'm sure your teammates love those football pants on you. Why don't you flirt with them?"_

_Sunao glared and stood up, getting a grip on Shinobu's arms. He forced Shinobu's hand onto a really personal area. A really hard personal area. "You did that. Now, take care of it."_

"_What…" Shinobu was then pushed onto his knees. _

"_Now, bitch. Don't make me tell you again."_

"_Dude, I'm not interested." Shinobu said, getting him a kick in the gut._

_Sunao grabbed him by his hair, "Now, or I'll get a couple of my friends. I'm sure your hole's wide enough for that." _

_Shinobu winced as his hair was pulled, he could hear a zipper being pulled down. He did have much of a choice. He opened his mouth, trying to think about Miyagi. If he could just pretend it was… No. That was wrong. This was after guy. Miyagi would never forgive him._

_Shinobu bit down, hard enough to make Sunao bleed. But not only that. Sunao was screaming and doubled over. _

_The door swung open and a couple football players stepped in. One ran to Sunao trying to figure out what happened. The other chased Shinobu downstairs. He finally caught him in the living room and beat the hell out of him, as if it were a crime that Sunao could no longer reproduce. Most people would think he'd done society a favor, but his friends apparently weren't that smart. _

_He'd ended up stumbling outside and calling the only person he wanted to talk to. Miyagi._

--

Shinobu sat up, breathing hard. His dreams had ever taunted him with the memories of the party. He sniffled, looking at the clock. It was almost two AM. He lay back down, trying to remember where he was.

An arm encircled his waist causing him to jump and struggle. _NO! Please, no,_ he thought, panicking.

"Whoa, it's okay." Miyagi's voice said, immediately calming him down. As if dealing with a scared animal, he let Shinobu go and instead began whispering that everything would be all right.

"No,"

"No?" Miyagi asked.

"No, keep holding me. Please." he added the last part remembering that things weren't even normal with them anymore.

Miyagi put his arm around Shinobu again, holding him against his own body. Shinobu sighed, relaxing against him. Everything about Miyagi seemed comforting. Enough that he began wondering if the horrible memories were only a dream. But his eye hurt too much for it to have been a dream.

"Please tell me I'm not getting a black eye." Shinobu said, breathing in Miyagi's scent.

Miyagi chuckled, saying, "I think it might."

"Hell,"

"You seem to be feeling better. You want to talk about what happened?"

"No," Shinobu said quickly. He wanted to forget. He just wanted to be with Miyagi. And to brush his teeth.

"Please talk to me, Shinobu. I want to help you." When Shinobu didn't answer he said, "You know, whatever happened I still love you and I'll still be here for you."

"You sound like a Hallmark movie."

"Lifetime exactly. Your sister loved to watch this one movie on there about a woman who got raped, and her boyfriend comforted her and stuff. But then, it turned out to be him. I think it may still be recorded on there."

"Thanks a lot, that's soo comforting to hear Miyagi. You're really Sunao. Great."

"Who?"

"Nevermind!" Shinobu said quickly. He really didn't want to talk about what happened. "I told you earlier, he didn't do anything."

"Then why were you crying so much when I picked you up?"

"I'm fine,"

"Tell me the truth, Shinobu."

Shinobu's eyes watered again, and he briefly told Miyagi a bit of what happened. Of course he didn't mention any names this time. He really didn't want to know what Sunao would do if Shinobu told anyone about it.

Miyagi listened. Shinobu could see how angry he was just by watching him. When he was done, he begged Miyagi not to tell anyone. He didn't promise anything, but he did get Miyagi to cuddle with him until he fell back asleep. It was a small victory, but one Shinobu was happy with.

--

Nowaki stared at Hiroki's sleeping face. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful his partner was. He'd never be able to tell him of course. He wasn't even allowed to say he was cute. He smiled imagining Hiroki's face if he suddenly said, 'Oh, by the way, you're beautiful when you're asleep.' He'd be murdered in an insist.

Hiroki was smiling too, not something many people got to see. Nowaki leaned down to kiss him one last time before spooning up behind him. He held Hiroki closer, wishing he could always have Hiroki in his arms. He really didn't want to leave.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki whispered, as he leaned against him.

Nowaki didn't expect Hiroki to answer him, and he didn't. Nowaki really didn't want to wake him up. But all of a sudden, he really just wanted to tell him what was going on. He needed to tell Hiroki.

"Hiro-san, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really would have, it was just hard to say. But, I have to tell you. I… We can't be together anymore."

--

Hiroki went stiff. He didn't want to believe what Nowaki had just said.

No, he told himself, I heard wrong. It was just another love confession or a prank or something. Keep pretending to be asleep so you don't have to answer.

Hiroki knew he'd heard right and he could just feel his heart breaking as he lay there in Nowaki's arms.

No, keep it together. Don't cry! You can't cry in front of anyone…

--

Nowaki could feel Hiroki's breathing speed up beside him. So, he was awake…

"Hiro-san, I'm sorry. I really don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice." He said, hugging Hiroki tighter, "Please, don't cry."

But Hiroki was crying. And shaking.

--

Hiroki wasn't able to hold back his tears. This was his second heartbreak within the month. And he wasn't just going to sit there and take it like he had before.

Ungracefully, he turned and rolled Nowaki under him. "No," he said, turning the sadness he felt into anger. Nowaki couldn't dump him! He'd let Akihiko break his heart, but Akihiko hadn't known how he felt. Nowaki did, and Hiroki wouldn't let him get away with it.

He kissed Nowaki hard, showing the more dominate side of him. Nowaki kissed him back, like he always did, gently, as if he still cared about him. But this time Hiroki wasn't letting himself by swept away by it.

Nowaki put his arms around Hiroki, holding him closer. Hiroki ended the kiss quickly, no need to let Nowaki get too comfortable. But that didn't mean he was going to leave it at that. No, he needed Nowaki to see how important he was.

Hiroki began trailing his lips down Nowaki's bare chest. Nowaki's heart began pounding a little louder as he went lower. Hiroki stopped at his navel, pausing to look up at Nowaki before he got to where Nowaki really wanted to be touched. Nowaki looked confused, excited but still confused by Hiroki's attractions.

"Hiro-san, I love you," he said, one hand caressing Hiroki's face before tangling into his hair.

"I love you too, you asshole." Hiroki replied, lowering his head.

--

Misaki shivered. He was completely naked, and in bed with his brother's best friend. Talk about awkward.

Misaki turned to look at the now sleeping demon next to him. The confused feelings he'd had before were nothing compared to how he felt now. He liked Akihiko, he really did, but not that much. He liked him as a friend.

And Akihiko… was probably the same way, he decided. There was no way he could be over Misaki's brother already. He was probably just using Misaki as a replacement.

Misaki got up and began pulling his clothes back on. He didn't care anymore. He felt bad for Usami, and liked him. But Misaki was no one's replacement. And he wasn't going to let Usami take advantage of his confusion like that. And he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around.

"Misaki," Akihiko muttered in his sleep, causing him to stop. Misaki watched him for a few moments as the older boy hugged of all things, a stuffed bear, and cuddled it.

"Weird," he said, standing in front of Akihiko's mirror and attempting to fix his hair. It was hopeless though, Akihiko was pretty wild. Misaki was sure his hair would never recover from this messy-ness anytime soon.

Ironically that was when he reached into his pocket and found what Takahiro had given him earlier. It was cursed, Misaki decided. He tossed it over his shoulder before turning back to the door.

"Damn Takahiro! Why did he have to…"

"What is this?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Misaki blushed as Akihiko stepped between him and the door, holding what he'd just thrown.

"Nothing, just something Takahiro gave me." He said, shrugging.

"Sure did him a lot of good."

"Ah, yeah. Can I go now?"

"What's wrong, Misaki?" Akihiko suddenly asked.

"It's it obvious?"

"Well, no. I understand that many people enjoy sex, I am one of them. But you seem… off."

"I'm off?" Misaki asked, raising his voice, "You just… I'm not Takahiro's replacement and if that's what you see me as I'm leaving."

Akihiko frowned, "You feel like I'm using you to replace Takahiro?"

Misaki slapped his forehead, "How slow can you be?"

"I… No, Misaki, I don't think of you that way. I like you a lot."

"Sure you do," Misaki said, trying to step past him.

"Wait! Misaki, I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you. You're not Takahiro's replacement."

"Why," he said, trying to laugh it off, "You're just trying to make me feel better so you can keep using me, huh?"

"Remember when we kissed?" Usami said, stepping closer to Misaki, "It was when I lost Takahiro. And you… You knew how I felt, even while I fooled everyone else. And then you cried for me. We barely knew each other! And well, I just thought, 'he's the one.'"

Misaki wanted to believe it. But… It just seemed impossible that Akihiko could really like him.

"And as for trying to make you feel better, well I don't see a reason for you to be upset. Having such an amazing Fanfiction writer love you is an honor."

Misaki heart began thumping in his chest as Akihiko stood right in front of him and leaned down to steal a kiss. He didn't push Akihiko away, though he pretended not to enjoy it as much as he did.

Misaki had no clue what he was in for. But he did know, for some strange reason, he still liked Usami Akihiko and wanted to remain by his side.

--

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. And those who have reviewed the Egoist Parody!**

**I hope it does seem very much like the manga. Although I think Hiroki was a little too forceful in this one. And I changed it so Nowaki did tell him, sort of. Well, keep reviewing and tell me if there's something you want to see! And yeah, Hiroki's parents are going to find things out very soon. **


	15. You're

_Okay, Nowaki will return. Which is soon. Sorry, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story!_

--

Shinobu woke up the next morning in possibly the worst state he'd ever been in. His eyes hurt from crying, his hair was stiff, his whole body felt like crap and when he looked in a mirror he saw that not only was one eye turning purple, but his cheeks had horrible tear-make up stains. All in all, the rich boy knew he couldn't let Miyagi see him like this.

He didn't see Miyagi, so he tip-toed to the bathroom to take an hour long shower. As course Miyagi just happened to be using the bathroom when he wandered in. _Just my luck,_ he decided as he waited for Miyagi to finish brushing his teeth.

"You look like hell," Miyagi said after spiting into the sink.

Shinobu blushed and turned away. Unfortunately when he turned he gave Miyagi a perfect view of his black eye.

"Holy shit," he muttered stepping closer to Shinobu and examining his eye.

Shinobu shoved him away and began splashing water onto his face.

"Can I…"

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, "You can go now."

Miyagi only grinned mischievously.

"Miyagi, I'm not in the mood. Get out," Shinobu said, still staring at himself in the mirror. He hated kicking Miyagi out, but he didn't like being seen like this.

"Let me help you," Miyagi said, shedding his T-shirt and turning the bathwater on.

--

An hour later, Shinobu and Miyagi were still in the bathroom. Shinobu was lying in the tub; Miyagi was "taking care" of him. Shinobu, now without the creepy stains and wet hair, was no longer weirdly self-conscious. He was actually glad he'd let Miyagi stay.

"We're going to have to tell your father something, Shinobu." Miyagi said eventually, breaking the peaceful mood.

"Just say I was in a fight."

"There are bruises on you that a lot older."

Shinobu looked down and realized Miyagi was right. There were a few bruises that obviously weren't made at the party.

"Winter break is coming up, and I was thinking you could stay here. There are still a couple weeks but the eye can be covered with make-up."

Shinobu blinked at him a few moments before asking, "You want me to stay?"

"Well, I was just thinking last night… Well, it was nice to have you there."

Shinobu had to turn so Miyagi wouldn't see him grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help it. It was just nice to feel wanted again. And by the one he loved.

"What?" Miyagi asked, "I was being serious."

Shinobu forced himself to pout, his usual expression, before turning back around. He planted a quick kiss to Miyagi's lips before trying to stand up. Miyagi helped Shinobu, before insisting on towel drying him.

--A week later:

Misaki continued sitting beside Akihiko at lunch. He didn't know why, and he still wasn't sure about how he felt. But he knew he didn't want to leave Akihiko's side.

--

Abbichibi-chan still acted like a self-centered brat to some people. But really only Takahiro knew her.

She acted like she didn't care about others, she was insecure. She often talked a lot about herself, because she didn't want to seem too bad. She judged people, because she knew she'd be judged. But what people didn't see? She was kind, really kind. She was an innocent. She didn't like to think about the gays, because she didn't want to think about sex. Actually doing it, well that was because she loved Takahiro.

Abbichibi wasn't that bad, but she had a hard time showing it.

--

Hiroki out his head down on his desk. His French class was watching a film on Napoleon while his teacher checked papers. His head hurt; because he'd cried when he woke up and realized Nowaki wasn't next to him.

He kept having dreams about the younger boy. He loved Nowaki, he really did. And when he dreamed about him, Hiroki was in heaven. Yaoi heaven. Yes, there was such a thing.

It was as if Nowaki was really in his room, talking to him. In his dreams they hang out like they used to. Nowaki would talk about random stuff, Hiroki would pretend to ignore him and they'd somehow end up making out.

His thoughts turned toward last night's dream as Napoleon wrote love letters to his wife Rose while in Italy. He wrote about how much he loved her, even though they were apart. Hiroki didn't want to hear it. It just hit too close to home.

His pocket began vibrated, causing him to sit up. Was Akihiko texting him, he wondered. He had told everyone they were watching a movie and the cell's light was too noticeable in the dark room.

Nowaki.

He hit open, and glanced at his teacher. She was staring at her computer screen, grading papers. She wasn't looking, he could answer it.

**Nowaki:** When can I see you again???

**Hiroki:** Where are you?

Hiroki tapped his foot eagerly as he waited for Nowaki to reply.

**Nowaki:** Still in Tokyo! Can we meet somewhere?

**Hiroki:** Yeah, where do you want to meet? Can you really just leave the orphanage?

He waited a moment before sending. He'd typed it in much too quickly and didn't want to seem anxious. But when he did, Nowaki's reply was instantly returned.

**Nowaki:** I'll meet you at 5 PM in front of Starbucks.

**Hiroki:** k.

Hiroki smiled the rest of the day. He even learned a thing or two about the old French Emperor who wasn't even French. Go Corsica!

--

"Are you sure about this?" Miyagi asked, "Because I'll understand if you're not."

"No, I'm sure." Shinobu said, putting his arms around the teacher. After the party things had been awkward. Shinobu was planning his winter break with Miyagi. Somehow they ended up together. It was just too natural for them to be intimate.

And now they were going to really get back together.

"Seriously, it's only been a week."

"Miyagi, you know you want to sleep with me. And if I died tomorrow do you really want the last person I was with to be an ass like Sunao? I sure as heck don't want that."

--

**Yeah, short chapter. (Only cause I wanted to update. But I promise the next will be nice and long) Sorry. I haven't been very inspired for these lately. Plus I've been doing my spoofs and a more serious story called "Shadow of the day." And this is gonna only have a few more chapters. I thank everyone who's stuck with these. Thanks!**


	16. Still

_I haven't been really inspired lately. Luckily for you guys I was forced to listen to a couple of shallow "friends" of mine going on and on about their boyfriends taking them to the school dance. Each time I rolled my eyes and muttered 'Do they know they're taking you?' under my breath. And then somehow got this idea… _

--

"I'm soo glad it's Friday." Haruhiko said, wandering into Akihiko's room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that his brother was half nude with that stupid kid he was tutoring. Go figure. He smirked at them before saying, "Well, you know what Monday is, don't you?"

"Get out, I'm busy." His brother said as Misaki tried to fight his way out of Akihiko's grip.

"You don't know? It's the day the tickets to the dance go on sale."

"So what?" Akihiko said, not caring.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I forgot, you don't anyone to go with."

"Haruhiko, what do you want?"

"It's just a bet." He said, winking.

"Not interested."

"What if I told you I stole your flash-drive last night?" he threatened suddenly.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? You better be sure of that." Haruhiko smiled as he watched the fear in Akihiko's eyes. Being evil was great.

Akihiko stood up, letting Misaki go, and began searching his desk. Misaki grabbed his shirt and rushed out of the room, blushing the whole way.

"Where the hell is it?!" Akihiko yelled, gripping Haruhiko's neck as if he'd strangle him.

"Let me go and we can discuss this."

Akihiko let him go, begrudgingly. "What's the bet?"

"That you can't get that cutie to go to the dance with you."

"What kind of bet is that?"

"One that's going to give this stupid story and story-line for these last 2 chapters!"

"Fine,"

--

Hiroki waited in front of Starbucks. He ordered a couple of Café Mochas to go before wondering what Nowaki liked to drink. Nowaki showed up only five minutes early, whereas Hiroki had come ten minutes early.

"I got you a drink. Mine's still warm, so it should be okay." Hiroki said, handing over his drink.

Nowaki smiled at him and took a sip. He winced, but still swallowed it.

"I can get you something else if you don't like it."

"No, I just wasn't expecting it to be that bitter. It's okay." Nowaki said, taking another sip. Then he smiled at Hiroki and said, "It tastes like you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki slapped him, "Don't say stuff like that!"

"It's true. You must go to Starbucks a lot more than I thought." Nowaki was still grinning like an idiot when Hiroki hit him again. Then he said, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Fine," Hiroki flushed when Nowaki took his hand. But he didn't pull away.

They walked to the park and through the woods. Somehow they ended up in the clearing where they'd met. Hiroki figured Nowaki had planned on this but didn't say anything.

They sat down on the ground, not caring about staining their clothes. They talked for awhile about what had been going on in their lives. Hiroki hinted about the school dance. There was no way he could ask Nowaki, but hinting was always okay.

"Anyway, they said kids from other school could come unless they're older than eighteen. Sounds like a waste of time, doesn't it?"

"Hiro-san, do you want to go?"

"What? Of course not! There's going to be too many people."

"So what? I'll bet Akihiko is dragging Misaki to it." Nowaki said, "Come on, it could be fun."

"No," Hiroki shook his head.

"Hiro-san, please? I really want to go. Besides it's not like we'll be the only ones."

Hiroki sighed, "Maybe."

"We'll get to spend time together. Don't you want that?"

He blinked innocently at Nowaki, "Maybe you should convince me…"

--

The drive to school on Monday never seemed soo long. Misaki slumped into the backseat with Takahiro and Abbi-Chan. Hiroki was fortunately sitting up front with Usami.

"Anyway, Nowaki's coming to the dance too. I don't suppose you can drive us too?" Hiroki was asking.

"Nowaki's coming?" Takahiro asked, "That's great! I haven't seen him since he moved!"

"Yeah, great," Abbi-Chan muttered, leaning against her boyfriend.

"I don't know if I'll have room in the car." Usami said, "Aren't you two coming?"

"Aikawa's driving us." Abbi-Chan said, "Sahara and her are going together. They claim it was because they wanted the cheap tickets." She laughed with Takahiro for a moment before saying, "You guys will love them."

Everyone but Takahiro and Abbichibi rolled their eyes. If they were Abbi-Chan's friends it seemed unlikely the guys would like them.

"So, you can take us, Akihiko?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't mess up my backseat." He teased, though no one laughed.

--

"Sadly, I'm stuck chaperoning it." Miyagi said, "But after I help the other teacher's clean up, I'll be free for the whole break. And your dad agreed to letting you stay."

"It's okay. I'll see a movie or something." Shinobu said, shrugging.

"You don't want to come?"

"Are you asking me to the dance?" Shinobu laughed.

"No! But I thought you kids liked those things."

Shinobu smiled, "You want me there, admit it."

"A teacher can't ask a student, plus I'll be working." Miyagi defended himself.

"You still want me there." Shinobu smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Whatever, as long as you don't show up with some guy."

"It's cool. I think my girl friends are going." Shinobu said, sending a text to a couple friends of his. They texted back that they were going together. He laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm taking a couple of girls, Miyagi. Be jealous."

--

Well, this is the next to last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's stayed with it. Even though the BS moments!

The last chapter will be the Dance. Plus review.


	17. Reading

_So, this is the end. Again I say thanks to everyone._

_OCs: Abbi, of course, is Chibi-tan. Sahara is S, and I am Aikawa. (Although I also kinda use her as herself… If that makes sense…) (Mr. Friction is based on our English teacher Mr. F lol. And yeah, I am using the music they played at our Snowball. Expect the French ones…)_

--

Takahiro found himself, the night of the dance, trapped in a car with three teenage girls. Some guys might have been jealous. Others, those who knew from experience, would have saluted him.

He loved his girlfriend Abbi-Chan and all, but her friends were defiantly different.

The two sat in the front, Aikawa at the wheel. Their car was blasting their music into the street as well. He wondered if the other cars were also listening to the girls singing along to _Addicted_ by_ Saving Able. _

"Oh, girl, let's take it slow…"

"I wanna take my love, and hate Lou too…" Aikawa started, leaving out a line.

"It's not like Lou/you to turn away," they sang together, "From all the bull shit I can take. It's not like me to walk away."

The chorus had Takahiro really flushing and glancing at Abbi-Chan. She simply rolled her eyes and remarked, "They claim they're going as a couple for the cheap tickets. I know better."

The girls in the front only sang louder, adding Takahiro and Abbi-Chan's names.

--

"I can't believe I'm actually coming to this dance," Misaki muttered, staring at his feet.

"It's only the Snowball. After break no one will even remember you were there." Hiroki said, "In fact they'll be soo drunk tonight they won't even remember they were there."

"You'll dance with me, right Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki whacked him over the head. But he didn't refuse.

Misaki looked up as they pulled into the parking lot. Some idiots had their music way too loud. And of all things… They were playing that type of song.

"All the things Abbi does," one girl sang loudly, "When she's going down on him, in between the sheets."

"Sahara!"

"And that sound Takahiro makes, with every breath he takes."

"Aikawa! I swear…"

"It's unlike anything when they're loving me…" the girl suddenly giggled, realizing it made no sense. Misaki watched as a couple of crazy blondes stepped out of a sleek silver Mustang.

Takahiro and Abbi-Chan both got out of the back. Abbi-Chan was raising her fist as if she were going to beat up her best friends. The girls only laughed harder and muttered something about the "powder puff girls" uniting. Abbichibi sighed and let the two group hug her before skipping, not a good choice in their dresses, arm-in-arm to the decorated gym doors.

"Who the hell are they?" Misaki asked, staring at them open mouthed. Those couldn't be her friends…

"Oh, well the short one is Sahara. She's a real flirt, and not just guys. The other one, Aikawa I think, is pretty quiet. But I had to work with her in science once and hell…" Hiroki shook his head.

"Those girls are demons, Misaki. Avoid them at all cost." Akihiko told him.

"I like Sahara, she's funny." Everyone turned to look at Nowaki, who shrugged quickly as he blushed. "No that I'd repeat anything that comes out of her mouth…"

"Because who knows what goes in there," Abbi-Chan remarked as she dragged her boyfriend toward the school.

--

Shinobu handed his overpriced dance ticket to the secretary at the table just inside the doors. She smiled before nodding him in. He handed his coat to the school's only English teacher Mr. Friction.

"Hey, Fric," he said. Everyone loved the man, secretly of course.

"Shinobu!" he said, grinning at his old student.

"Well, now that I'm older, I suppose you can't call me a stupid-smelly-seventh grader."

"No you've only moved on. You see, you start out being a stupid-smelly seventh grader. Then you become and even-smellier-ugly-eighth grade; a stuck-up-brat-ninth grader; a churlish-foul-mouthed-tenth grader…"

"That's okay, I don't need the whole list," Shinobu said laughing. Friction would never admit to liking any students at all. Until they asked him why he'd become a teacher. Then he whispered, 'It's because I like kids… or something…' "Anyway, have you seen You Miyagi?"

"He's around somewhere." Mr. Friction said before rushing to hang up the coats of other students.

Shinobu wandered into the darkened gym. The dance-committee had covered the bleachers with giant pieces of what appeared to be wrapping paper. The floor had been polished free of skid makes and the whole place was lit by millions of strung blue and green lights. They'd done a pretty good job of mostly decorating the room. The part that was not mostly, sucked. Majorly.

He scanned the gym for Miyagi as the music was cranked up and more people crowded his vision.

--

"No way," Misaki said. There was no way he was dancing with Akihiko. And he defiantly wasn't dancing to _Shake it _by_ Metro Station._

"This was part of the bet." Usami told him, taking one of Misaki's hands in his own cold one.

"They didn't say it had to be this song," he protested.

"The last one, at least." Akihiko said, his other hand tilting Misaki's face up.

"O-o-okay," Misaki said, not quite able to break eye contact with him.

Usami smiled and let him go. He watched as Nowaki and Hiroki had a similar argument. The main difference? Hiroki was playing hard to get.

Or so it seemed until he whacked Nowaki upside the head.

"Wait until everyone's drunk!" He said a little loudly, before ditching them for the cafeteria that had tons of snacks. Usually they would have avoided this place, but they knew the lunch-ladies hadn't made the refreshments. Plus there was always the ceremonial spiking-of-the-punch to witness.

--

"Akihiko!" someone sang. Misaki and he both turned to see Aikawa rushing up to them. She grinned shyly at Misaki before looking up at Akihiko and saying, "I believe you owe me something,"

"I don't owe you anything." He protested.

"Really?" an eyebrow rose, "Then why does it look like you've copied my Fanfiction work again?"

"You requested a lemon, so I borrowed one."

She punched him playfully, "You cheater."

"Well, you borrow my pick-up lines. I'd say this is fair."

Misaki was slightly shocked. Akihiko wasn't comfortable around most people. So why was he all buddy-buddy with Aikawa?

"Dance with me," she said, pulling him by the sleeve toward the dance floor.

"You have a date, leave me with mine."

"I'm not dancing with Sahara! She'll talk me into dirty dancing with her, and I don't do that with chicks. I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind," she spun to face Misaki, "You wouldn't mind, right?"

"Ah… No, I guess not." He said, blushing at the word 'boyfriend.'

He watched her lead him toward the center of the room. He almost felt… jealous? How close were Akihiko and Aikawa? He'd told Misaki before not to talk to her but now… Yeah, he was 'technically' grinding back at her.

Misaki looked away quickly before joining Nowaki at one of the tables. Misaki and Nowaki chatted for awhile, mainly about whoever Nowaki was living with now. Neither was very interested in the topic but they kept it going anyway to fill time.

"You look bored," Haruhiko commented, sitting down beside them. Sumi followed him quietly.

"Not really," Misaki lied.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked smirking.

"Dancing,"

"Interesting… And when exactly do you plan on joining him?"

Misaki shrugged.

"Come on, Misaki. You should hang out with us." Sumi said nodding at Haruhiko's group of friends on the other side of the gym floor.

Misaki glanced at Isaka and Asahina who were waiting with Haruhiko's group for them. His group did seem to be having fun. And Nowaki looked like he waited to find Hiroki so Misaki followed them willingly.

Akihiko's group was just as exciting as it looked. The other girl Abbi-Chan was apparently friends with was with them. And damn was she good!

Almost everyone was dancing, and laughing. Sahara made it her duty to put anyone and everyone back in their place when it came to dirty dancing. She made even Shinobu look bad, which was saying something.

Shinobu himself looked rather distant and Misaki caught him looking around, as if he were expecting someone.

Eventually someone, a very drunk someone that looked over eighteen, had the idea to mix everyone up so they'd have to dance with someone other than who they'd come with. Everyone was okay with this, seeing as many have already switched up anyway. Sahara ran off to get her date Aikawa, supposedly they'd only wanted the cheap tickets, who she hadn't even dance with.

Misaki somehow ended up dancing with Haruhiko. He was surprised that it didn't seem as awkward as it did when he thought about Akihiko. But then again he had been drinking those cups of punch Asahina gave him. And they really hadn't tasted like Cool-Aid.

--

"Come on, Hiroki," Nowaki begged, "You said it yourself; no one will remember anything that happened tomorrow morning."

Hiroki took a long sip of his drink, that was somehow blue. He finished it within a couple of seconds and followed Nowaki back to the gym. Normally he would have fought back a little more. But he was getting to spend time with Nowaki, and he knew they wouldn't get to see each other too much.

The music was mainly rap and hip-hop. Neither of which Hiroki was very familiar with. He didn't listen to much music, he preferred reading. But Nowaki, who listened to just about anything, knew a few of them. He even knew a couple foreign songs like _Alors on danse_ and _Apprends-moi_ that were French. Why were they playing French music at a Japanese High-School's Snowball was beyond Hiroki. Maybe the writer was a big enough nerd to actually pay attention to the music videos they watched in French Class?

There were also those songs that everyone knew like Poker-Face and Gives you Hell. Everything was pretty up-beat and fun. Until they started running out of time. They always played the slow songs before the dance ended. Quickly everyone began pairing up and separating from the gangs of friends to be with the one they'd really come to see.

Hiroki and Nowaki stopped as they began the slower songs. Hiroki could tell Nowaki wanted to dance with him to these but he wasn't comfortable with it. These seemed more like the songs guys should dance with their girlfriends to. And it wasn't like he didn't love Nowaki; it just didn't seem the same.

He stepped back, and offered him a weak smile.

"You wanna leave?" Nowaki asked, grinning in a playful way that excited him way too much.

"Yeah," Hiroki breathed as they stepped out of the gym.

--

"What the hell are you doing?" Akihiko asked stepping between Misaki and Haruhiko.

"Nothing," Misaki said, a little tipsy, "Just dancing."

Usami looked at him strangely, before punching his brother in the face. "You got him drunk on purpose!"

"I did not," Haruhiko said, one hand holding his bleeding nose.

Misaki muttered something about not being drunk but was ignored.

"Haruhiko, I've always stood back and let you do whatever you want. But I'm not going to watch you take Misaki."

"Excuse me, but I'm not your property." Misaki said, though they continued to ignore him.

"I don't want him," Haruhiko lied, and jumped back as Akihiko tried to punch him.

"Good, because he's mine." Akihiko said, kissing Misaki in front of everyone.

A few of their friends gasped. Sahara and Aikawa quickly got out their cameras and began snapping pictures. Haruhiko and Sumi looked at each before walking away.

"That's right, you better run,"

"Let me go!" Misaki complained as he was dragged to the other side of the gym.

"Stay away from him," Akihiko told him.

"Usami, stop thinking weird. Not everyone's an insane pervert like you,"

Akihiko looked down at him, his eyes serious. "You want to be with him?"

"No!" Misaki said quickly, finally shaking him off.

They looked at each other for awhile.

"That did not count as a confession." Misaki pointed out.

"Of course not," he replied as the DJ announced that they were about to play the last song. He smiled at Misaki, "Last chance for me to win the bet."

"I am not going to dance with you! Haven't you embarrassed me enough tonight?"

"Sorry, Misaki, I'd hate to force you but I can't lose." Akihiko said pulling him back to the dance floor.

Misaki rolled his eyes, thinking, 'Oh, so he hates forcing me?' Though he protested the whole time, he was secretly very excited. Usami could tell he was and soon enough they found themselves alone in the school parking lot.

--

Shinobu turned when someone taped him on the back. Miyagi stood behind, looking bored out of his mind. In fact he was more than bored out of his mind. Being stuck at a high school dance where they didn't even play Japanese music, although they were in Japan, was its own special torture.

"Where were you?" Shinobu asked, looking a little pissed off.

"I was in the cafeteria. They tell us to watch but somehow those damn kids still figure out how to sneak alcohol into anything."

Shinobu nodded and sighed, "I knew I should have looked there."

Miyagi responded by grapping his arm and pulling him out into the hallway. They got a couple of stares but no one said anything.

"What are you…"

"So, you thought you could get away with smoking in the bathrooms?" Miyagi asked loudly as they passed one of his fellow teachers. "Wait until your dad finds out!"

Shinobu muttered something and played along as he was dragged toward the offices. Of course, they stopped when they got to Miyagi's room. He unlocked the door and closed it without turning on the lights. Shinobu smiled, realizing why Miyagi had brought him there.

"Maybe this stupid dance wasn't such a bad idea,"

"No it was," Miyagi replied, "But luckily I still get you all week."

--

Okay, not the best ending… Whatever, I'm considering a bonus about Prom…

See that green button under this? Pretty sexy, isn't it? You should click it and review right now. Lol.


End file.
